


Again?!

by greenblanketbythefire



Series: Falling Is Meaningless If It’s Not For You [2]
Category: Dissidia NT, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Basically, Other, Protective Siblings, Reader Is Thirsty, Reader and Noct are goin’ on an adventure, Reader-Insert, Reader’s got a mini cruuuush, Sibling Bonding, Thirsty reader, a reluctant one, and Noctis is just completely done, and she doesn’t know how to deal with it, because of all the attractive men around her, but Reader is flustered, but she’s too shy to say anything, yoooooo, ’cause they can’t get home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenblanketbythefire/pseuds/greenblanketbythefire
Summary: NOTE: Takes place after the break in Chapter 21 of my story Falling, so read that first if you want.Noctis and Reader are whisked away to a deserted land. Along with fourteen others, they are tasked with defeating an evil force and make many friends along the way.





	1. You’ve Got To Be Fucking Kidding Me

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Note: I’ve never actually played Dissidia before. The summary I wrote is from the wiki page, so I hope it’s adequate. I’ve also never played any of the games except for XV so... I’m basically just winging it at this point. But I thought this’d be fun, so I hope you all enjoy it! ^w^

“Uhhh… Noct?”

“Where the hell are we?”

“Nevermind.”

The last I could recall was falling asleep in the Regalia. Noctis made a good pillow, so my head was resting on his shoulder. The purr of the engine carried me away into a shallow yet comfortable sleep. My dreams danced in my mind, senseless yet moving. After exploring Costlemark Tower, this was a very welcome break from being launched across a room by a dragon’s tail.

And the suddenly the car disappeared and I fell. Again. Luckily it wasn’t much of a distance.

Hissing in pain at nearly landing on my tailbone, I took the hand Noctis offered. We frantically looked around.

We had been dropped into a desert. Hard stone and sand stretched as far as the eye could see. It was a barren wasteland. What had happened here?

“Ignis?” Noct called out. No response. We sighed. “Must be Gladio’s doing.”

“Wouldn’t we have woken up?” I asked. He shrugged, checking his pockets for his phone. Mine was missing as well.

“What-? Where did I?”

“Um, Noct?”

“What?”

“Look.”

Behind him was a girl with pink hair and dark colored armor. A black sword was in her right hand. She stood there silently, staring. Both Noct and I took a step back.

“You the welcoming committee?” Noct asked. She said nothing, only pulled her sword back. Noctis pushed me out of the way, both of us summoning our own weapons. Ithilcalad shined in the desert sunlight.

Before the girl could land a hit, she collapsed into sparkles. I stared at the body and then looked back up. We stood there, awestruck. The same girl but lighter in color came toward us.

“You okay?” she asked, sheathing her sword. Noct advanced, ready for a fight. “Wait.”

“You real?” he asked. She rested a hand on her hip.

“What’s it look like?”

He hummed, head turning away. We looked from the corpse of the darker version to the lighter girl standing before us. The darker body dissolved into sparkles.

“I’m sure you can figure it out.”

“I… gotta be dreaming.”

“Hey, if you’re dreaming,” I said, “then so am I. And people don’t share dreams, as far as I know.”

“Sorry but you’re wide awake,” Sword Girl admitted. She crossed her arms. “First-timer, huh?”

I nodded as Noct inquired about her origin. What she from here? She shook her head.

“However, others like us should be here.”

_Others “like us”?_

“There’s others…?” Noct asked awkwardly. He and I exchanged a glance. Another body fell and dissipated, causing me to jerk in surprise.

“Like him.”

“Is that you, Lightning?” the newcomer said. “And they are…?”

My eyes widened. A white-haired man in dark purple armor approached us. Three horns poked out from his helm. He seemed friendly enough, but dressed a bit oddly for the setting.

_Doesn’t he get hot in all those layers?_

“Hey there,” Noctis greeted him. I just waved.

“New allies,” the warrior said. “Welcome to the fight.”

“Fight?” I blurted out. My distressed gaze met Noct’s. “Hold on…”

“I thought it was finished,” Lightning said. My eyes continued to wander the Warrior. Seriously, how was he not burning alive?

“We have been called upon to serve a new purpose,” he stated simply.

_New purpose? Seriously?! I fall into one world and then get transported to another?!_

“By Cosmos?” Lightning asked.

“No, by the heiress of her will.”

 _At least_ someone _knows what’s going on._

“Serve what new purpose?” Noctis asked, raising a hand for emphasis.

“Yeah…” I agreed. “You’re telling me I have to do this _again?”_

“I’ll explain on the way,” Warrior said.

“You’re coming too,” Lightning added.

“Seriously?” Noct and I said exasperatedly at the same time. Warrior nodded. He looked out towards a tall, sparkling tower in the distance.

“We will seek out an audience with her,” he said. I sighed. Great. Another quest to get pulled into. Fucking fantastic.

As we trudged over the deserted landscape, Warrior told us a tale of a cosmic being conveniently name Cosmos. She and another god called Chaos were constantly at war with each other. For their thirteenth fight, Cosmos was incredibly weakened, so she summoned ten warriors to fight for her. They traveled through her world to find crystals (Noct and I exchanged a look) only for Cosmos to be killed when they finished. Then they used their crystals to defeat Chaos and Cosmos revived.

Then they were summoned again, this time with more warriors. They were to fight an army of crystalline warriors. The only problem was that these crystal warriors negated the gods’ abilities to revive after death. So Warrior and some other guy called Kain fought their own allies so they wouldn’t fight the army. But Lightning didn’t like that plan and led some other people to close the portal the crystal army came from.

The story went on and on and I lost interest at some point. The whole time travel thing was weird and confusing and as much as I liked it, I just wanted to get back to Eos and then go home to Earth.

“So you two got names?” Lightning asked. We neared the tower.

“Uh, Noctis,” Noct answered. “And this is _______, my, uh… My… sister.”

I waved.

“You don’t talk much, huh?” Lightning observed. I nodded. “That’s fine. There are some others who are like that.”

The blue tower we walked to stretched up high. It was as tall as a skyscraper and lights twinkled around it. The sharp spires intrigued me. When was this place built? How did they build it? And why, for the love of God, was it in the middle of nowhere?

When we got close enough, the world around disappeared and we were transported to a very blue room with other people standing inside. I blinked. Did we just teleport? Like in Costlemark?

“Noct…” I whispered. “I’m not sure about this…”

“Yeah me neither,” he said. “But maybe whoever called us here can send us back home.”

Lots of people with armor milled about. Some stood away from the crowd, others talked and caught up with each other. I noticed one woman with what I think were rabbit ears observing everyone quietly. Some had sharp weapons and odd colored hair. They all looked like they came straight out of an anime.

_Crazy convention, am I right?_

Noctis and I kept to the back of the room. A small boy in an outlandish red outfit stood in front of us. As soon as we were situated, there was a small burst of light and a woman appeared. She floated before us as we gathered around her. A staff of cog wheels and metalwork accompanied her hands. A garment of similar composition sprouted from her back.

“Thank you all for coming here,” she said. “It could not have been easy. I am pleased, however, that you answered my call.”

I just stared at her. Eyebrows furrowing, my head tilted confusedly.

“I am Materia.”

Sounds of the same confusion answered her greeting. They whispered amongst themselves.

_Great. They don’t know what’s going on, either._

“Uh… who?” one of the guys in front of me said.

“Beats me,” Outlandish Boy said.

“It is my purpose to deliver this world from the grip of Void,” Materia went on. “To prevent its destruction.”

_Poor Void. Always getting a bad rep._

“I am the manifestation of order and harmony in this realm. A god, if you will.”

That seemed to shock everyone further. Then one man stepped forward. His white hair cascaded down his lightly colored armor.

“You speak of preventing destruction,” he said, “but how do you intend to do this?”

Materia lifted her arm up. “The realm feeds off a very specific energy - energy born of battle. Despite the best of my efforts, however, I have yet to produce it myself. Thus-”

“Thus you gathered us here completely out of the blue,” Lightning said firmly. “And against our will.”

“Yes.”

_What? Does she seriously have no remorse for kidnapping us?_

“So that we’d fight each other?” Lightning furthered. Materia hesitated.

“Why is she wearing a laundry basket?” I whispered to Noct. He snorted. A few of the people around hs gave me various glances and glares.

“....Yes,” she said finally.

“Leave it to a god to just do as they please,” Lightning muttered.

“I’ll say…” I muttered, folding my arms against my chest. Noct gave me his best sympathetic glance.

The Warrior from our arrival walked to the front. “Let us forget the means for a moment. You wish us to preserve harmony in this world, do you not?”

Materia looked away. “Um, well… Uh…”

“Well what?” said a guy with a… was that a tail?

“Yes. Please, for the sake of my world-”

The room began shaking, the calm blue light turning into a fiery red. Everyone went on high alert. I stepped closer to Noctis. A disembodied, English accent spoke loudly.

“The sake of your world, you say?” the male voice taunted. “You may call me Spiritus.”

_Better name than ‘Materia.’_

“I am a god, born of dimensional fragments and given form to rule this world.”

Apparently Materia had never heard of this, either. She really needs to get a grip if she’s going to rule a planet. She stated that she is that world’s only keeper. A screen opened behind us, showing a realm of fire and villains. Our view spiraled up to face Spiritus.

“Continue to think that if you wish. It bothers me not. My might, however, will soon prove you wrong!”

Spiritus had white hair and a very muscular body. I couldn’t help but blush slightly, cheeks heating up. It was hard to make out any other features in the shadows of his realm.

“This is a cruel world, and it can only be tamed by a crueler heart!”

_Undertale says otherwise, pal. Show some Mercy._

Laughing maniaclly, Spiritus’ image faded as his weird Skype call ended. No one said anything after confirming Materia was okay. Her head tilted downward, eyes away from us all. Then Noctis decided that was a good time to raise his hand.

“You’re not in school,” I muttered. He elbowed me.

“Um…” He got Materia’s attention. “Hate to butt in here, but do you think I can ask… how we get back home?”

I summoned my courage to add, “Yeah… This has already happened to me once and lemme just say that twice is a bit much.”

Materia looked confused. Her head leaned left.

“Who… are you?” she asked me. My fluttering heart nearly stopped. “I do not remember calling you here.”

People began to whisper and talk amidst themselves. Some loomed curious, others were suspicious. I shrunk behind Noctis, peering over his shoulder.

“This is ______,” Noct answered for me. “She’s my… sister.”

“She should not have been able to come here. Unless… You were touching at the time of the call.”

“We were napping in the car, yeah. So, uh, can we get back home please?”

“You may not.”

Noct and I made noises of protests.

“I beseech you, both of you, defeat Spiritus. That will be all.”

The guy from our welcoming committee gathered me and Noctis and joined with the light colored armor guy from before. My cheeks heated up more at the second guy. He was very handsome and my nervousness had me averting my eyes.

 _Why are there so many attractive people here? They’re going to kill me! Figuratively_ and _literally!_

“Cecil,” the second guy said. “Nice to meet you.”

“Noctis,” Noct said for the millionth time. “And this is _______. She’s, uh, pretty shy.”

The ground looked very interesting all of a sudden as Cecil greeted me. My hand clasped around my wrist and I swayed awkwardly, nodding. Then the four of us were transported out of the tower and back to the desert.


	2. Go On A Road Trip, They Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strange journey begins.

“Our questions are many,” Warrior said. “One thing however is clear - Materia requires our strength to achieve her objective.”

_What strength?_

“Noct, I can’t even fight!” I whispered furiously. “Not well, at least!”

“Then she shall have it,” Cecil said. “For now, anyway.”

“Wait,” Noct said. “‘For now’?”

“As he said, there is much we don’t know.”

“Is there now?”

“We would do well to move forward with caution,” Warrior spoke up. “Regardless, action shall prove more fruitful than idleness.”

He turned and began to walk towards our destination, wherever that was. Cecil followed. Noctis and I looked at each other and did the same.

“Don’t worry,” he said quietly. “I won’t let anything hurt you again. Not like last time.”

Cecil glanced back at us as we caught up.

“We just finished Costlemark,” I said to Noct. “Don’t we get a chance to rest?”

“Apparently not.”

I met Cecil’s gaze and immediately looked away. I absentmindedly ran my thumb over the scars I got from the daemons in the ruins. Hopefully nothing like that awaited us on this journey.

“You said this has happened before?” Cecil asked, curious.

“Did- D-Did I…?” I stuttered.

“The whole room heard it,” Noct said. “There weren’t exactly that many people in there.”

“O-oh… Um… Uh, Noct…?”

“________ fell into my world - literally. My friends and I caught her and let her tag along with us. Speaking of which, she’s still learning how to use a sword, so… we’re gonna need to be extra careful.”

Our companions nodded.

“You said you were siblings,” Warrior teased, though it didn’t sound like a tease. He seemed to speak in only one or two tones.

“Uh, only in spirit,” Noct said.

“Noct is a _nerd,”_ I emphasized.

“Hey! _You’re_ the nerd.”

“I know. You’re one too.”

Cecil and Warrior looked amused.

The journey was both long and short. The desert heat beat down on us, though the rest of the atmosphere of this weird planet cooled us down. The air smelled of dust and sand. A tower glowed red in the distance. I assumed that was our objective. Besides getting the crystals, of course.

“So what exactly is this place?” Noctis asked after a while of mostly silence.

“Yeah,” I added. “Some kind of desert wasteland?”

“It is a remnant of the world Cosmos lived in,” Warrior theorized. “I am not surprised by its desolateness. It has been long since she lived here.”

“So post-apocalyptic world of doom, got it.”

At some point I took off my jacket and tied it around my waist. It was a wonder how Cecil and Warrior could keep all that armor on.

_Think they’ll take a few layers off?_

_Stop._

Noctis caught me staring at Cecil. Rolling his eyes, he gave me a small, sobering shove. I shoved him back. He shoved harder. I tried again and he stepped forward and I missed. My feet stumbled but my balance held. Noct grinned.

Growling softly, my hand sparked with electricity. Aiming carefully, I released a tiny bit of lightning energy. It hit Noct in the back of the head. He hissed and stopped in his tracks. The slightest bit of smoke wafted up from singed hairs.

“What the hell was that for?” he asked angrily, spinning around. Cecil and Warrior stopped to inspect the commotion.

“Stop shoving me!” I retaliated.

“Then stop staring!”

“Well don’t shove me and I won’t!”

“What’s going on?” Cecil asked. Noct and I pointed at each other.

“He/She started it!” we chorused.

“She zapped me with lightning!”

“You _shoved_ me first.”

“You weren’t focusing!”

“You’re not focusing either!”

“I’m focusing more than you.”

“You made me almost fall!”

“We don’t have time for arguments,” Warrior cut in. “Materia is counting on us. There is still much we have to discover and squabbles like this won’t help.”

“Sorry…” we both said sheepishly. Noctis rubbed his neck. I stared at the ground.

“We just had a… _very_ long day and night before we came here,” I explained quietly. Our companions nodded. “But we’ll behave. For now.”

At some point, maybe two-thirds of the way to wherever we were going, we were suddenly attacked by floating specters. Each was a different color and there were three. Noct told me to hang back. I did, albeit guiltily for not being able to help. I watched Cecil and Warrior. They were very experienced, more so than Noct, but the three of them worked together pretty well.

Then one of specters noticed I was unarmed and came charging at me. I summoned Ithilcalad and swung up, blocking the translucent ghost. It screamed at me. Trusting instinct better than my training and suddenly the specter was frozen solid. It’s gaping mouth reminded me of an angler fish. The ice broke into a million pieces as Cecil shattered it with one blow.

“Are you alright? he asked. I swallowed and nodded. That was a close one.

“You can use magic,” Warrior said with a smile. “That will be useful on our journey.”

“You okay?” Noct asked, hurrying over.

“Yeah,” I said. “Wasn’t as bad as the jabberwock.”

“You two fought a jabberwock?” Cecil said, surprised.

“And barely survived, but yes.”

“It was the only way to get out of this tower we got locked in,” Noctis explained. “It was guarding the control room.”

“It’s good to have new allies,” Warrior said. “And new friends. We have much to learn from each other and our experiences.”

“Well, lesson one is don’t fight a jabberwock,” I quipped. My smile was the result of their laughter.

The last stretch of our trek took us through some bare, rocky mountains. The only color was gray. Bits of green grass cropped up here and there, but there wasn’t much of it.

_Someone needs to get new decorations…_

A cliff lied at the end of the bluffs. A white circle shimmered and pulsed as we neared it. That must be where we were going. Warrior led us down the last slope as Noctis tried to explain to Cecil why were so desperate to get back home.

“I got people waiting on me,” he said in exasperation.

“Right,” Cecil said.

“Things were not lookin’ too good when I left.”

“I’ll say,” I muttered.

“And you have no way of speaking with them,” Cecil surmised. Noct turned, pointing a finger at him.

“Yeah,” he said, surprised.

“We are the same. Even now my allies worry.”

We had all stopped by then. Warrior was closest to the glimmering portal. He turned to speak.

“I see we all have a place to call home.” He looked to me. “Even if it is temporary.”

My gaze turned down, cheeks warming.

“Even you?” Cecil asked.

“Yes,” Warrior answered. “Even if I did not, though, that would change nothing. I still would have answered her call. Of that I have little doubt. Sorry you were involved.”

My eyebrows furrowed. Was that sarcasm or was he being sincere? Noctis turned his head to the side.

“It’s not like you’re the one to blame,” he said, shifting his weight to one foot. Warrior nodded and began to walk into the portal. We just watched.

“Ever have someone you didn’t understand…” Cecil started to say.

“Hmm?”

“And yet you find that what is important to them… suddenly becomes important to you?”

I perked up. “Yeah! That’s how I feel with Noct! And his friends, of course.”

“_______…” Noct trailed, a bit touched. I smiled at him.

“You did the same for me,” I said. To hide his slightly flushing face, he looked back to the retreating frame of Warrior. 

“So… _that’s_ how he feels.”

“To put it simply,” Cecil finished. Noctis sighed and raised his to put his hands behind his head.

“Anyway, it’s like he said. Nothing’s gonna get done if we just stand here.”

“Agreed.”

We walked to catch up with Warrior. I guessed he didn’t have a name or didn’t feel comfortable giving it. He shifted to face us.

“Cecil, Noctis, ______,” he looked at each of us. “Thank you.”

“Think nothing of it,” Cecil said amicably.

“Yeah, um,” Noct spoke awkwardly, “no worries.”

I gave him two thumbs up. “Same.”

With a “shall we?” we all filed through the portal.


	3. Where’s My Epic Background Music?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey continues. Reader and Noct’s journey as brother and sister continues as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got Dissidia!! I’m so happy 😊 I got the game (Dissida NT) and Vayne’s DLC because it will be #relevant next chapter (and I just discovered him and I gotta say: wow. FFXII is next on my game list)

I shivered as I stepped through the portal. It felt like an electric current ran down my whole body. Shaking it off, I watched Noctis come through. We both stood to the side to see how far we had come.

An entire ravine stretched out between the portals. I appreciated having not fallen off the cliffs or not having to walk across the entire thing. I inched forward to look what lied at the bottom. Noct held me back.

“We’re all in one piece,” Cecil stated.

“So that’s how it works,” Noctis said.

“Now we’re thinking with portals.” I gave the ravine double finger guns. No one understood the joke but me.

“Noctis, look.” Warrior pointed to the portal. We scooted closer to see the inside change to an image of a deep blue crystal.

“What the…” Noct voiced.

“Is that like the one you have at home?” I asked him.

A bright blue light erupted from Materia’s tower in the distance. It shot up into the sky, lighting the areas around it in a cerulean glow.

“Woah, that’s crazy!” Noctis exclaimed. He smiled while looking up at the beam. A small grin wormed its way onto my face too.

“Our conflict is what sparked this phenomenon,” Warrior explained.

“The beacon of Minas Tirith has been lit,” I whispered to myself. I hopped back a bit and looked at Noct. “Gondor calls for aid!”

“You’re such a nerd,” he laughed. “Man, if the guys were here, they’d totally flip at seeing this.”

“Wish we had our phones to take a picture…”

We all shifted around to see what would come next. I saw another portal, this one closer than the last. Thank goodness. My feet were starting to hurt.

“Let us press on,” Cecil said. “We should reach Spiritus soon enough.”

The walk _looked_ short. It felt longer, maybe twice as long. There wasn’t even anything to look at. Just dull, gray stone and dust. I started to question whether or not being there was worth it but then remembered I wasn’t even supposed to be here.

_Are we… really just doing as a random goddess asked? No, **demanded?** She hardly even let us ask to leave. I know Noct is a good candidate to choose for help as a hero, but… didn’t she take into consideration our own problems?_

I felt my eyes twitch. The longer they let me remain in my own thoughts, the worse my mood would get. If there was one thing I hated more than downright rudeness, it was inconsiderateness. I had been thrown one world by some gods I’d never heard of already. I had made the best of it, found some great friends who accepted me as one of their own. Only the same thing had happened again.

_I swear if this happens a third time, there will be a reckoning._

_Just channel that frustration into your magic and we’ll be fine._

About halfway across the chasm, Cecil turned to Noctis, frowning. I wondered what was wrong. We continued walking as they spoke, Warrior leading us but listening closely.

“Noctis,” Cecil said.

“Uh, yeah?”

“I know there’s been conflict already… And she seemed just fine…”

“But…?”

“But you said your ‘sister’ isn’t very experienced with combat?”

“Oh, right.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, she, uh, just started learning, actually. My friends and I have been teaching her. Her magic is a more natural skill, though.”

“I’m right here,” I muttered.

“Forgive me,” Cecil said with a small smile. Heat rushed to my cheeks.

“...It’s fine… And it’s not just elemental. I can heal, too, if you need it.”

“Another useful skill,” Warrior said up ahead. “I have a feeling we will need of such a talent.”

“She was blessed by the Glacian,” Noct declared proudly. I knew he did it to tease me.

“Noooct…” I whined, giving him a playful push. “You’re the ‘chosen one’.”

“I didn’t ask to be.”

“Well I didn’t ask to be sent to Eos!”

“R-right…” He sounded so guilty. My heart broke a little.

I stopped walking and gave him what I hoped was a reassuring smile. “But I’m glad I was. Then I wouldn’t have met you and your friends.”

Cecil and Warrior were glancing at each other, amused. Noctis’ blue eyes widened and he looked away.

“Uh, yeah, I…” He paused awkwardly. “I’m glad you came, too.”

Beaming, I looked to Cecil to see if he had anything else to say. He smiled and looked to Warrior once more.

“Well, if we have time,” he said, “we could take a break to see what she knows.”

And that’s when we were attacked by more specters.

It would seem that whatever was sending these realized an unexpected person was amidst Materia’s champions. There were four of them this time. I didn’t have a moment to inspect them, but they all resembled humans in some way except for a very small rodent-looking lady who laughed at me. I didn’t like that. Summoning Ithilcalad, I rushed to where Noctis was taking two of them on. I would stay by his side however long I could.

My sword crossed with another, blocking a blow that would’ve landed Noct on his back. The specter jumped up and began… flying? They glided through the air, away from me. Like an invisible line turning red I watched as they rushed in for another attack. Noctis did the double jump too as I parried. Then he was flying too.

“How did you do that?” I called. I ran as far as I could before turning and releasing a burst of flames upon the person targeting me. Dammit, I was running out of fire juice.

“Just jump and think of where you want to go. It’s like dashing in midair!”

Ithilcalad blocked another attack.

“If this doesn’t work, you’re getting another opponent,” I muttered at Noctis. My enemy hopped away, targeting me again. “Here goes nothing!”

A leap of faith. That’s what it was. I ran and leaped into the air. Wind whipped through my hair. It threatened to knock my glasses clean off. But… I was doing it! I was _flying!_

“Atta girl!” I heard Noct call out. “Takin’ it to ‘em!”

“Shut up, Noct!”

Somehow this new ability unlocked new confidence in me. It was the weirdest feeling, motivation, but it was a good feeling. I dashed to my target and slashed. And slashed again. She sidestepped. I released a bolt of lightning. Then, when her health seemed low, a burst of energy washed over me. Ithilcalad lit up and I struck quickly. Three times it was, and my sword froze, burned, and sparked with magic in that order. My enemy was incapacitated.

The battle was won. My sword, Ithilcalad, vanished to wherever it was Noct stored all our weapons. I stared at the vanishing specter in amazement.

“Did you see that?!” I shouted excitedly at Noct. “It was just like a video game!”

“I know, right?” he said as I neared. “I hope that crosses over when we get back.”

“Me too! Can you imagine the look on Gladio’s face? And Prompto’s?”

“Man, they’d be so jealous.”

Cecil and Warrior joined us. I stayed happily quiet as my companions congratulated each other. Then I realized I had other abilities. I tapped Noct once and then Cecil and Warrior. The pain spread through me, though it wasn’t as bad as on Eos. I shook it off.

“I think it’s safe to say our mage is in good hands,” Warrior nodded at me. I smiled back.

_Their mage. Great, now I’m getting attached._

Though, it was a safe bet to say Noctis was, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so clever for all the game mechanics references. And I think I’m funny.  
> Also I found it odd how short these chapters are compared to Falling’s. Oh well. Gotta space things out somehow


	4. Twilight Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and friends make a discovery and continue on to an encounter with a very interesting man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! *waves*

We finally made it to the second portal. This one was leading us across another ravine. The cross through was the same. I felt that electric spark and then it dissipated. Noct and I turned to see how far we had come. The portal scene changed to show the blue crystal again. The guys all nodded at each other, ready to keep going.

As we turned to walk away, the glow from the portal became yellow. We twisted around to see what was happening. Something long and serpentine was winding around the crystal. Its yellow body looked much like a snake.

“What is…?” Warrior trailed off.

Is _that a snake…?_

His eyes went wide. The serpent swam closer, enveloping the crystal and its surroundings with black particles. It looked like a computer glitch. The snake drew so close we could make out clear features. It was definitely a snake and it was gold and its head reminded of that one dinosaur that spits venom. You know the one. From Jurassic Park.

“Jormungandr…?” I muttered. It was the only explanation I had. Its mouth opened and snapped, breaking through the portal like it was coming through glass. Noct pushed me to the side and swung out at it with a sword. The serpent flew up into the sky.

“Dammit,” he whispered. “What do we do now?”

“How ‘bout we don’t fight the giant snek?” I suggested.

“No, we have to-”

“______ is right,” Cecil said. I blinked in surprise. “We push on.”

“Wait, what? And just let it go?”

“Dwell not upon it,” Warrior ordered. He began to walk towards our next destination: yet another portal. “Cecil is correct. The fruit our battle bore seems to have withered against that light.”

We jogged up a bit to keep up.

“We’ve seen this destroyer of dimensions before,” Cecil explained. “And it went by many a sonorous name.”

_Why does everyone here but Noct and me talk like they’re in the Middle Ages or something? Don’t they know this isn’t a Shakespeare play?_

“Whatever the name,” Warrior cut in, “it burdens Materia.”

I looked at Noctis. “Destroyer of dimensions…?”

_Please don’t tell me all our worlds are gone now._

“And us,” Noct said in response to Warrior.

“For certain,” Cecil agreed. He glanced at me. “You mentioned Jormungandr.”

“Yeah,” Noct said, confused. “Who’s that?”

“The World Eater,” I quoted. “Er, wait that might be Alduin… Anyway, Jormungandr is the world serpent from Norse mythology. One of the sons of Loki born to Angrboda. When Ragnarok comes, he’ll eat the world or something like that.”

“Ragnarok?”

“Norse end of the world; apocalypse. And a really great Marvel movie.”

“Oh. Great.”

“Yep.”

When we reached the portal, Warrior pointed his sword at it. I wondered what the point of it was.

“Perhaps the time has come to reconsider who our enemy truly is,” he said. We stepped through the portal.

 

“Please don’t tell me this happened _again.”_

Our surroundings were significantly different from the barren gray wasteland we had just been in. It actually looked like a sci-fi setting of some sort. Lights were embedded in the ground, providing the area with a way to see. A strip of of a blue circuit pattern wormed its way around the room.

“If this is another world I’m getting dropped into, there will be a riot,” I growled. My hands subconsciously crackled with electricity. An eye twitched.

“Calm down,” Noctis said. “We’ll get home eventually.”

“Eventually being the key word, Noct.”

Before was a red crystal, this one shining darkly. A man with longish brown hair stood with his back to us. I got a regal vibe from him and his outfit. He must be someone important where he’s from. His arms were folded behind him. The four of us stood still and waited.

“Do the goddess’ blind faithful come to do her bidding?” he asked, turning his head. My heart jumped in fast mode.

_Holy shit now **that’s** a voice I can get behind. It’s like a Loki-Ardyn hybrid._

No one said anything for a few seconds. Then my friend took the lead.

“Not her faithful,” Noctis said amicably. “Here because we gotta be.”

“Actually I am an outlier,” I muttered, unaware the room made things echo slightly, “and should not have been counted.”

Noct laughed. “I don’t think you realize how accurate that is about you.”

I shrugged. The strange man could see us, though his back was still turned. He eyed me for a split second before returning to Noct.

“Ah,” he said, nodding, “all that was left you was to submit.”

_Oh I’ll gladly submit. But not to the goddess._

_You have a **problem.**_

“Not that we wanted to,” Noct replied with a resigned sigh. I nodded in agreement.

“Big mood,” I said. The man turned around completely. My breath hitched for a second, heart jumping into hyperdrive.

_He **looks** like a Loki-Ardyn hybrid._

Lord save me.

“It is for the best, to be sure,” he said. My cheeks flushed, though I hoped to God no one could see. But… Noctis, knowing me, gave me a deadpan side glance. I shrunk back guiltily.

_Sorry, Noct._

“Though dullards they may appear, from desolate earth they have conjured worlds one would think beyond their ken.”

 _Forget Warrior and Cecil._ This _guy takes the cake for Shakespearean eloquence._

“There is no reasoning here. We must listen and obey.”

The spell was broken. With one line, this guy, whoever he was, brought back my frustration with becoming an unwilling world hopper.

“No thanks,” I ground out, crossing my arms. The man, who I later learned was called Vayne, looked me in the eye. A ghost of the smallest grin perked up on him. “I’d rather keep my mind, thanks.”

Noct shoved me slightly. The lightning sparked slightly in my hands again. I gave him a warning glance.

Warrior drew his sword. That sobered me. My eyes widened at the thought of another elite battle I could hardly keep up with. Something told me we shouldn’t mess with this guy.

“Then I take it…” Warrior prompted, “you are prepared to do what you must?”

I looked worriedly at Noctis. He was staring at our new friends like he was starting to wonder if something was wrong with them. Cecil had also drawn his sword. I quickly canceled the angry sparkling in my fingers.

“That gravitas is why you’re our leader,” Cecil told Warrior. I didn’t remember electing him. I just thought we were a group with one guy who actually knew what he was doing.

_Oohhhhh it’s a **group** project!! And I guess that means I’m that one person who isn’t really great at contributing…_

Vayne raised an armored and white-gloved hand. It extended towards us like a welcome.

“Are you guys actually enjoying this?” Noct asked. His hands were near his hips. He looked so stern I almost laughed. But he was right.

“Yeah…” I whispered in agreement.

“Of course,” Vayne told us. “Us pawns must fight for our freedom.”

“Again,” I muttered, quieter this time, “outlier and should not be counted.”

“Just stay in the shadows,” Noct told me. He summoned one of his weapons. “We’ll be done soon.”

I sighed and took a step back. “Fiiine. If you guys get killed, I’ll kill you again. Especially you, Noctis.”

“Duly noted,” Warrior said lightly. Cecil nodded. Apparently my personality amused him.

Four specters joined Vayne’s side. I guess it had to be an even match. Fair enough. Except… Wait…

“I’m afraid being an outlier is no exception,” our opponent said to me. My heart jumped again, but not in blatant attraction. I stared at the green silhouette at his right side.

“Is that me?!” I exclaimed. Noctis and I exchanged a very worried look. My alternate self smirked, raising a hand burning with flames. My own sparked and sizzled electrically with irritation. Noct’s eyes narrowed.

“If that’s how you’re gonna be,” he growled. “Leave my sister out of this.”

“It’s an even match, Noct,” I sighed, more resigned than he was earlier. My anger was starting to wane. This whole place was so tiring. “Although I _swear_ I wouldn’t have interfered!”

The battle began. I didn’t move for a second. My body just slumped forward tiredly before summoning Ithilcalad.

_Really, anger? Did you HAVE to disappear right when I need you?_

“Oh shit,” I muttered. Counterfeit me was running straight in my direction. “Fine, let’s get this over with.”

Fighting against myself was hard. We both knew what the other would try. The only difference was that she was a lot cockier than me. I dashed away through the air. A lightning bolt missed her as she dodged. I noticed the telltale sign of ice magic and rushed forward to swing out to cancel it. She blocked and knocked me back. I hopped away. We stood for a moment, assessing the other. My friends and their oddly polite enemy could be heard clashing nearby.

 _Eh, gotta try_ something.

In a weird movement that could almost be described as a one arm dance, me and my alternate self raised our left arms and clenched a fist. I moved swiftly away but she didn’t run fast enough. My movements were just one second swifter. She froze. I rushed forward and slashed twice. The ice broke and she growled at me.

“This is the most surreal day of my life and that is _saying something!”_ I didn’t realized I had shouted. Noctis called back something about falling. “Shut up, Noct! I didn’t ask you!”

Swing. Block. Slash. Parry. I stepped back and stared at her.

“Stop copying me,” I seethed. She just smirked. I growled shortly and rushed. She underestimated my returning fury. I thought about the fall and how the gods on Noct’s world thought I’d just be fine. Inconsiderate. I thought of Materia and her utter disapproval at me being here even though it was _her_ fault in the first place. My eye twitched again. I stabbed Ithilcalad forward. Other Me stumbled back. Then she retaliated with the same move. I nearly fell over.

Her eerily warped voice echoed in my mind. “What’s the matter? Scared of a little fall?”

Oh man the heat returned with a blazing burst of fire. A flame shot to the center of the room. It spread out to encircle our battlefield. Every inch of me burned.

“That’s none of your damn business, _me,”_ I snarled. The magic lit up in my veins and my sword. Fire slash, electric swing, ice cut. The final blow exploded in electrically charged ice shards. She was incapacitated. “I least I can best _myself.”_

I turned to see Noctis warping through the air. Warrior focused on the red crystal, trying to shatter it. Cecil was fighting on his own, but he seemed fine. Vayne was targeting Noctis, whose back was turned to fight a dark version of Lightning. With an angry huff, I flew over to Noct’s side. Just as Vayne reached him, I swung up, blade freezing over. He just narrowly dodged it, looking almost surprised but also kind of… satisfied? I didn’t get this guy but hey, he was attractive.

He was also trying to hurt my brother.

Noctis and I fought back to back now. Warrior had given up on the crystal, seeing our struggle and was now fighting a newly revived Other Me and someone I didn’t recognize. Noctis managed to get a small break as he knocked Shadow Lightning back. He nudged me.

“Think you can freeze the place over?” he asked. My stance faltered. Could I? “You made that ring of fire, right?”

_I fell into a burning ring of fire. I went down, down, down-_

_NOT. NOW._

Shit, Vayne saw my opening. I panicked and raised my arms up swiftly, Ithilcalad dissipating. My fright caused a flare of cold and snowflakes to surround a five foot radius.

_Why am I better at fighting in this world? Is it really a video game?_

But Vayne was still coming in at supersonic speed. I started panicking more, forgetting my training. My hands were freezing and covered in frost. Could I do something with that?

Noctis warped in from behind me and “Noct’d” our adversary down. I sighed in relief, not realizing I had been holding my breath. Lightning came in at Noct, too. Ithilcalad was knocked out of my hand by the force of her strength. I summoned it back. My rage had been replaced with fear. I couldn’t fight these people. They were too good. Lightning prepared another attack. With a scared little whimper I dashed and flew away. She chased me. My feet hit the ground again and I had to run. I spun around to see her flying in at me. Ithilcalad was raised.

Someone in the distance was incapacitated. We had won somehow. Lightning evaporated. I stared in marveled, relieved awe. I had survived. I had actually survived.

The crimson crystal in the center of the room shattered on its own. My friends and I stood the a similar distance from Vayne, but a bit closer. I cowered near Noctis, feeling exhausted. My lungs were working overtime. They demanded paid vacations. My legs and arms screamed at me in defiance of their recent actions.

Vayne gave a short sigh and his head turned down slightly, looking away. Then he stood up straight and addressed one of us.

“Noctis, yes?” he said. “Pray tell, for what purpose do you fight - or would you fight - were you back home?”

Noct started forward but then calmed. He thought for a second. “Something important was taken from me. I mean to take it back.”

The corners of my mouth threatened to lift at his determination. Vayne gave a thoughtful hum.

“That doesn’t mean mean I’m just doing it for myself, though,” Noctis continued. “I’m doing it for everyone who depends on me.”

My heart fluttered slightly. All eyes were on him.

“For everyone who has supported me this whole time.”

“Noct…” I whispered, touched.

“I can’t let them down… not when I owe them so much. …I need to get back soon.”

Tears of sentiment pricked my eyes. We’d had our little heartfelt talks before, but… Noctis had never said anything like this. My gaze turned to the ground, wondering how to respond.

“So…” Vayne said. “You bind yourself with fetters of your own making…”

Silence. Cecil stepped forward.

“What binds _you_ lends _us,”_ he said, “and Materia - the strength to protect what we cherish.”

Vayne was quiet for a moment. Then he looked to me. I straightened in awkwardness.

“______, was it? And what is it that you fight for?” he asked. My heart sputtered and did flips in nervousness for being put on the spot. Noctis opened his mouth to talk for me. Vayne shook his head. “No, no. Let her answer for herself.”

“Um,” I thought. “Well… Do you mean… On my home planet? Or Noct’s? ‘Cause the answer is gonna be _reeeaaally_ different depending on your answer.”

This seemed to spark curiosity in everyone around me. I glanced at each of them and tilted my head down to avoid eye contact.

“I mean… I’ve said this a million times on Eos, but… Noctis and his friends have done so much for me since I… literally fell there. I don’t know if I can even get home, so… I just want to help them as best I can. And it isn’t much I can do, but…”

I looked Noct directly in the eye.

“They’re like family to me now.”

The fire around us began to die down. I released the jacket zipper I was subconsciously playing with and the flames went out.

“I see…” Vayne trailed. “And were you back home?”

I hid away in my hair. The weight of guilt pressed down on my chest like someone slowly handing me an anvil. “Nothing, I guess. There isn’t really… anything I can think of… besides the same, but in a lesser quality.”

Noctis riled up slightly, concerned. “Hey, you-”

“Don’t,” I interrupted. “Please. We’ve gone over this before. Kind of.”

“A soul of kindness,” Vayne said slowly, “of such compassion… has hardly any place in such ruthless worlds.”

“A soft heart in a cruel world is strength, not weakness.”

His turned more towards me. After another small bout of silence, he said, “So it is.”

Warrior sheathed his sword. “Our work here is done. Let us depart.”

A portal opened up at the other end of the small room. A realization forced itself upon me as I watched my slightly weary companions. With a small noise of exclamation I rushed forward. Noct got a boop to the nose, Cecil’s shoulder was poked, and Warrior’s back was tapped. The pain was greater than the last battle. It was spread all over me. I hunched over a bit. Noctis came striding back.

“You okay?” he asked. I nodded. Then I straightened and before Noct could stop me, I was swiftly walking to where Vayne had stood aside to let us pass. I held a hand out. He looked rather confused, but took it anyway. My hand glowed turquoise and I felt the aches coming and twitched slightly. They faded.

With blushing cheeks, I made the rapid guess that he was a noble of some sort as he lifted my hand and gave my knuckles a soft kiss.

_Fuck._

“______, get a move on already!” Noctis called. Warrior and Cecil had already gone through the portal. An embarrassed tremor rattled up my spine.

“Right!” I called back. “Sorry!”

I looked back to Vayne, avoiding eye contact.

“Um, bye!”

I hurried back to the portal, heat blossoming all over me. Noctis rolled his eyes and went through to the other side. Before I stepped into it, I looked back. Vayne was still watching. A moment passed.

_Somewhere in an alternate universe…_

The portal closed as I went through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never played FFXII so I have absolutely no idea if I got Vayne’s character right. All I had to go off of was his wiki page (which didn’t help much) and this video here that this scene is from: https://youtu.be/az3pk2zh4ZY  
> (he really is a loki-ardyn hybrid my god)


	5. Memory Bubbles Are A Blessing And A Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader ventures through the memory portals and makes some discoveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don’t think I got Vayne’s personality down but I haven’t played the game and all I have to go off is what I’ve seen on YouTube and his wiki page. I’m trying my best here

A wondrous meadow of pretty pale green opened up on a sparkling lake. A magnificent castle lied on the other wide. A great expanse of cloud dotted blue sky stretched up and over. Noctis and I walked forward, taking in the beautiful scenery. A breeze blew by, causing the grass to roll like waves. Cecil stood before us, just as in awe.

“Are we…” Noctis asked, “inside the gateway?”

“That we are,” Warrior answered. “It was here my journey first began.”

“It’s beautiful,” I complimented. He nodded.

“And you’ve been to that castle?” Cecil questioned.

“Indeed,” Warrior said. “The princess had been spirited away, and I pledged my sword to her rescue.”

_Classic._

“However, what awaited us-”

He was interrupted by a loud laugh. I spun around. A great sword on a chain launched itself at us from a portal of swirling darkness. My heart nearly stopped. Just as it reached us, Warrior swung out his arm. An array of golden shields appeared and blocked us from harm’s way.

A man in full metal armor, helmet and all, stepped out from the portal. He was gigantic. Two large horns protruded from his helmet, reminding me of a bull. He towered over us. A sword pointed straight at Warrior.

“Do you remember me?” the villain said in an equally villainous voice. “You were lucky enough to defeat me once!”

_No I do not remember you and I’m really glad that I don’t._

“Garland!” Warrior proclaimed. “How did I know you would be here?”

“Interesting,” Garland said, reaching out and curling his fingers into a fist. “I could say the same thing to you!”

I stepped back. I really did not want to touch this guy. At all. Or even be near him. Noctis moved to be in front of me. Cecil did the same. Warrior held his blade vertically in from him.

“Fate seems set on us,” Warrior swung his blade to the side in a diagonal slash, “cross swords evermore.”

Garland swung his own sword up and behind him. The obvious intimidation move was very effective - on me, at least. My body was shivering. I had never seen a person that tall.

“Even though we are no longer bound by time,” Garland taunted, “we are still bound by destiny to fight!”

Warrior seemed almost excited to fight this guy again. He eagerly turned to speak to us. Noctis paused for a second, unsure whether to heed Garland’s words.

“Cecil, Noctis,” he said, “let us oblige him!”

“Oh, okay,” I squeaked. “I’m totally fine with staying here. Just say if you need something.”

“Just… stay out of the way,” Noctis instructed. “I’ll try to stay as close as I can.”

I nodded. Thankfully Garland hadn’t expected four of us. Two shadow heroes (or were they villains?) appeared next to him. I watched the fight from a safe distance. Seeing as I wasn’t acting as a threat, no one attacked me. I saw Garland look toward me a few times. He contemplated aiming at me to provoke Noctis and our new friends. Fortunately, he decided to not act on those thoughts.

The fight was over with much struggle on both sides. Garland and Warrior were quite evenly matched. Noctis helped here and there. He was good at interrupting enemy attacks. Warping proves to be even more of a useful skill. Cecil helped Noct defend me whenever someone got too close and Noct wasn’t able to get there in time. I summoned my sword just in case. I never got a chance to use it.

The sun started to set as the battle ended. My friends won, though I still couldn’t tell what justified a victory yet. Garland had the high ground as twilight fell. The sky behind him was purple. Warrior faced him ever bravely.

“You owe me an answer,” he demanded. “Is Spiritus the one sapping this world’s life force?”

_I don’t think he is. Did he ever **state** that he was? It seemed like he wanted to rule over it instead. You can’t rule over a nonexistent world._

“Nonsense,” Garland told him. “He is the successor of the old gods, and deeply bound to this place. He desires not its destruction.”

“I fuckin’ knew it,” I muttered, coming up behind Noctis.

“If he speaks true,” Cecil thought, “then we are only wasting our efforts.”

“You’re correct,” Warrior said, turning to him. “We must return at once and apprise Materia of-”

“Uh, hold up!” Noctis raised his hand again. He had our attentions. “So… um, well… We don’t have to go all the way back there.”

“We don’t?” I said hopefully. Finally, a break from walking miles to do nothing.

“Remember how Materia and Spiritus could communicate in real time back at her dome?”

“You mean otherworldly Skype calls?”

“Yeah. We could just use whatever they did. ‘S’not like Spiritus will attack us. All we gotta do is ask. It’ll save us time. I’m sure of it.”

“Aw, yeah!” I gushed. I was so proud of him. “That’s my Noct!”

“Hey, I’m not your- whatever…”

I tried hugging him. He pushed me away.

“That may work,” Warrior said. “If Spiritus will let us.”

Garland jumped down behind him. The ground shook under his weight. I squeaked and hid behind Cecil, who just laughed. Garland watched me. I couldn’t tell what he was thinking. Noct protested at my choice of protection.

“He is not so single-minded as to let a petty feud cloud his better judgment,” Garland reasoned.

“Then our next destination has been decided.”

The two nodded at each other. How amicable. If only all villains and heroes could something like that. Joining together against a common cause is always a great way to bring people together. Even if they usually hate each other.

Another glistening portal opened up. Garland led us all to it. I trailed behind Noctis, who was speaking to Cecil.

“That was an ingenious solution, Noctis,” Cecil complimented.

“Ah, no problem,” my brother said. “Just one thing.”

We stopped. The ground beneath my feet felt weird. I shifted to get better footing. It was all wobbly.

“How ‘bout you call me Noct instead?”

“Aww…” I cooed softly so only Noct could hear. He glared at me and then looked down. His eyes widened.

“_______, wait-!”

“What-?”

I fell through the portal under my feet.

 

“Ah… My head…”

The portal dropped me over a dusty, desert-like setting. I fell a few feet and almost landed on my neck. I flopped over onto my stomach to hoist myself up. The portal closed. I stood up straight.

“Noct?!” I called. No answer. “Noct!”

_Oh god where am I?_

My eyes searched frantically around for any sign of my friends. I turned wildly in circles. Once I had a good glimpse of the terrain, I stopped. This place looked familiar.

_Is this…_

“...where I fell?” I breathed. I spotted the same rocky structures in the distance. They arched up over the landscape. A couple shacks blotted the ground some ways away. Heat beat down on me. I was glad I had taken my jacket off. The weather on Eos was merciless.

Wait. If I’m back on Eos, then that means the others are somewhere around here, too, right? I just have to find those Oracle Runes for a start. If this was where I first fell, then they’d be somewhere nearby. My body twisted to see a cliff face behind me. The white smoke the runes emitted rose up from that direction. I set out for it.

When I reached the campsite, a person with long, brown hair could be seen standing atop it. I sapped up some fire energy from some elemental stones. My eyes caught a glimpse of the person. Excitement starting my heart anew, I dashed up the slope.

“Gladio!” I shouted. Finally, I was back. A sigh of great relief left me. “Gladio, you’ll never guess- you won’t _believe_ what just happened to Noct and me: we were just in this other world and there were people there - people like _us_ \- and we had no idea what was going on and he thought you were playing a trick on him- …You’re… not Gladio.”

The guy we had fought earlier - the really attractive one who kissed my hand - had pivoted around as I rambled. I froze in shock. My heart began fluttering for an entirely different reason. My eyebrows furrowed. I looked back out at the land around us.

“I could’ve sworn…”

I slumped with an inaudible sob.

_No no no no you cannot break down. Not again. Now is not the time. There are things to be done and Spirituses to talk to- Right. Noct. Gotta find Noct._

“Hey, look,” I said, sighing, “I’m not here for a fight. I just wanna get Noctis and then go home. And by that I mean get back to Eos and maybe then go home.”

“Ah,” he said, “and here I thought we pawns would fight for our freedom yet again.”

_That **voice.** I could listen to it all day._

“I’m not a-!” I started angrily. Then I stopped and sighed again. My eyes were trained on the ground. “I wish I could say that and actually mean it.”

He stepped closer and into my vision. I shyly peered up. And promptly gulped. Dammit, who gave him the right to be so attractive?

“I take it you are not so fond of the gods, either?” he inquired.

_Either…?_

I leaned to the side, trying to find a way to explain, and shrugged.

“It’s a long story,” I summarized. He nodded. “I, um… Ah… I don’t think I, um…”

I scratched at my arm awkwardly. He waited patiently. I looked away to be able to speak properly.

“I don’t think I got your name earlier.”

He smiled and my heart nearly stopped.

“Vayne Carudas Solidor,” he said with a small bow. “And I believe your name is ______, yes?”

“Yep.”

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Uh, same. I guess.”

_Why is everyone in this world amused with my personality?_

He gazed out at the surrounding desert grassland. I followed where he was looking.

“I don’t think this is one of my memories,” he said. My head tilted to the side. I looked the same way.

“It’s, uh,” I stuttered. “It’s mine. I think. Or Noct’s. Or maybe both of ours? Hmm…”

“It reminds me of the outskirts of Rabanastre.”

“Of what?”

“Rabanastre - it is the Crown City of Dalmasca.”

“Oh.”

I spun around to look in the distance beyond Hammerhead. That was the direction Ignis drove us to Lucis’ Crown City. So that must mean…

“I actually think Insomnia’s that way,” I told myself. Oh, right, there’s a person with me. “I mean, I don’t really know. I’m not from this world, exactly.”

“Ah, yes, the ‘outlier who should not have been counted.’ Quite fitting.”

“Thanks.”

I looked up at the sky beyond the campsite and pointed.

“I fell from there.”

Vayne’s eyes followed the way I was pointing.

“You fell from the _sky?”_ he asked, bewildered.

“Yep. I’m really lucky Noct and his friends managed to catch me. And that they were there at all.”

A portal opened beside us. I glared at it. Stupid Materia and her stupid orders. I was so close to ignoring her and just working to find a way home. My new companion gestured to the cosmic opening.

“Shall we?” he said. I continued glaring at it.

“I’m inclined to stay here,” I gritted. “Materia didn’t want me here.”

The uncomfortable feeling of everyone back in her tower turning to stare at me resurfaced. I didn’t want to go back to that. Cecil and Warrior were nice, but everyone else scared me. What if they didn’t want me there either? I certainly wouldn’t want me there. I could hardly even contribute!

“I’m afraid we don’t have much choice,” Vayne said. “And your brother is waiting for you, is he not?”

Determination took over. Right. I had to get back to Noctis. He could survive without me, but… I could only imagine how worried he must’ve been. It wasn’t a happy thought. So I nodded. Then Vayne nodded toward the portal. I blinked. He waited. I sighed.

_Fine, I’ll go first._

“Oh please not again.”

When I stepped through, familiar ruins filled the new space. Their square-based architecture was all too well known to me now. Noct and I had spent many hours in here trying to get out. The people of Solheim were too smart for their own good.

“Any idea where we might be?” Vayne asked when the portal closed. My eye twitched.

“Costlemark Tower,” I said, irritated. “Noct and I were literally just here.”

We were in the cube puzzle room. The ceiling stretched up and up and up. The staircase that should lead to the entrance was blocked off half way up. Cool air caused me to shiver. I slipped my jacket back on. The tiny lights etched into the stone didn’t do much for our vision. I lit a small flame in my hands. Vayne had to step close in order to see.

“Interesting…” was all he said. His close proximity was giving me heart palpitations and a case of the nervous stiffness. I had only known him for maybe forth-five minutes and I already had a crush. I’m pretty sure he knew it, too. He didn’t say anything, but the faint grin on his face said it all.

“This might be a weird question, but… can you use magic? Or at least hold it?”

He eyed me questioningly. “A bit, yes. Why?”

“Here.”

I conjured up another flame and gave it to him. It pulsed happily in the hands of another magic user. We looked around the room again. I glared at all the points Noct and I had to solve the puzzle. They were in each corner of the room. I really wished we wouldn’t have to solve it again.

“You were just here, you said?” Vayne repeated what I told him.

“Yeah,” I nodded. “Noct and I got locked down here after accidentally setting off a trap. It was just the two of us versus a whole bunch of daemons. And then we almost died. Er, well, _I_ almost died. Twice.”

“Hmm… And what exactly _is_ this place?”

“I… don’t know, actually. What it’s for, that is. It’s an ancient tower from Solheim. We’re underground, though. The top looks like the Colosseum back in my world. Gotta love those arches.”

“You enjoy architecture?”

“Yep, yep! Just ask Noct. He and Prompto couldn’t keep up with me. They gave up halfway through my happy bouncing between rooms and columns.”

“Then it appears we have something in common.”

I looked over at him, eyes sparkling.

 _“Nice,”_ I emphasized. I went to the stairs to sit down. A flashback of waking up next to Noct played out as I reached it. It was… trippy seeing myself outside my body again.

“How sweet.” Vayne was _right_ behind me. I jumped, a warm shiver running up my spine. “But you’re not actually related, are you?”

“N-no- nope. Just have that sibling bond.”

Another memory played. This one of me and Noctis arguing over the puzzle and how solve it.

 

_“I thought you said left!”_

_“We already did that one!”_

_“No we didn’t! It went right instead of forward.”_

_“But the last one did the **same thing.”**_

_“No it didn’t!”_

_“Yes it did!”_

_“No it **didn’t!”**_

_**“Yes it did.”** _

_Then…_

_“I don’t think this is going to work.”_

_“Shh… I’m thinking.”_

_“Seriously, Noctis, it couldn’t be left three times in a row. How do you even know where we’re going? Everything looks the same!”_

_“Just… hold on a sec.”_

_“We’ve been at this for hours. Can we **please** take a break?”_

_“Will you shut up for a second and let me figure this out?”_

_“Fine. I’ll be over there watching and judging every move you make.”_

 

“This is trippy…” I muttered, now sitting. The flame in my hand sparked up with slight embarrassment, the flames tinged green. Vayne came to sit next to me.

“It almost reminds me of my own brothers,” he said wistfully.

“You have brothers?”

“Had. They were… …They were killed. Now all I have left is the youngest of us.”

“Oh. I’m… I’m sorry.”

He didn’t say anything. Both our flames died down to deep reds with hints of orange. I wondered what we were doing here. Why did this world bring both of us _here?_ What did Costlemark Tower have to show us? I had literally just been here. Was I supposed to reflect on it?

The image of me and Noct on the stairs some floors up arranged itself in the space before us.

 

_“Yeah, I’m alright,” I muttered. “Like I told Ignis, it happened so fast I didn’t really give myself a chance to protest. You’re my friends, and… well, you’re the only friends I have right now. And I care about you. I get attached really quickly, I know. I don’t mean to. But… I was scared you’d get hurt. I just couldn’t let that happen.”_

_He sighed. “Yeah, I know what you mean. Just… You know you don’t have to take full responsibility for us, right? I know you’re grateful, and that’s nice to hear. But… You don’t **owe** us anything. You’re our friend, too.”_

_And that’s how friendship works, he meant. I could hear it in his tone. Noctis didn’t seem to be the best with expressing his emotions. I could tell he was really trying. A smile came upon my lips._

_“Yeah, I know,” I said. “It’s a nice thought. I’m really glad for it.”_

_“It’s… weird,” he sighed. “We haven’t known you that long, but…”_

_He paused again. Something clattered nearby and faded._

_“It feels like… I’ve known you forever, I guess.”_

 

“Hey, memory bubble, these are private,” I called out. I crossed my arms and leaned on them.

“Perhaps it’s trying to tell you something,” my companion said next to me.

“Yeah, but what? We just _had_ that conversation…”

“If I may…”

“Sure, go ahead.”

“I feel it is reiterating exactly what he told me before we arrived here. However, it is from a different perspective. It may very well be that he believes he is under obligation to you. I don’t know what it is that he lost, and I won’t pretend to, but be that as it may, he understands how you feel. You’ve both lost something precious and are both working much too hard to prove to the other that he or she has your support.”

_Oh. Well. Thanks, Vayne, you just tore my heart in half._

_Noctis, I’m coming._

I was speechless. It made so much sense now. Why Noct had been so passionate in his reply to Vayne’s question earlier. Why he reacted the way he did whenever I told him how grateful I was. He felt the same way, but didn’t know how to say it. Perhaps he felt that since I had been stuck on Eos for so long now that he was under some obligation to help me get back home. But that wasn’t his responsibility. The gods were the ones who put me there in the first place.

The gods. Ugh. So entitled. I really didn’t like Materia. Shiva seemed cool, though, pun very much intended. She had given me ice powers. That made up for a lot of my stress.

“Thank you,” I whispered.

“Of course. I am always happy to be of assistance.”

“But what about you?”

He looked confused.

“Is this the only reason you’re here? Or is there some inner turmoil burning within you, too?”

“There is inner turmoil in all of us, I think.”

_Way to dodge the question._

“I wouldn’t suppose there is anything bothering me. I merely wish to return home to Ivalice so I may carry out the remainder of the plan I have concocted.”

“...Can I ask what kind of plan it is?”

“One of possible sacrilege, as it were, as well as one to bring more power to the Archadian Empire and glory to House Solidor.”

_Oh so he’s one of THOSE guys. The “all I want is power” guys. At least he’s pretty._

“Well, why do you want power so much?” I asked. “Is it worth a possible Pyrrhic victory?”

“The gods think they can rule us. I merely wish to free us from their grasp. We won’t be their _toys_ any longer.”

“Alright. That’s fair. The empire on Eos is also on a quest to destroy the gods. Except… Noct kinda needs their blessings to become king so… I mean, consider that everything has a place and reason of being. Are they… not benevolent gods? Or are you just tired of them? Or do you want the power of ruling to go solely to you and not them? Because suddenly being in these ruins makes a whole lotta sense.

“The people Solheim worshipped Ifrit the Infernian before. They viewed fire as a symbol of life and creation. But then they spurned the gods and turned their backs on them, becoming independent. Ifrit was _pissed_ and started an all out war against them. The gods had to kill one of their own to stop him from erasing all life on Eos. They call it the War of the Astrals. Ifrit brought down a meteor to kill everyone. But Titan caught it, and saved them all. Only… A disease called the Starscourge came about after that. It turned people into daemons, with no cure and no way to stop them from turning. This world, Eos, is pretty much what would happen if your gods aren’t always the nicest.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to lecture you or anything. You just seem like a nice guy, and I…”

I looked up at the ceiling.

“I wouldn’t wish that fate and guilt on anyone.”

It was Vayne’s turn to be silent. He stared straight ahead at the bottom of the stairs. The weight of guilt settled over me. I shouldn’t have said all that. I probably made him mad or completely misunderstood what he was saying.

When he remained quiet, I panicked.

“I’m sorry,” I rushed, “I shouldn’t have said all that. I just got… I don’t know- just forget it, okay? I didn’t mean to act like I actually know what would happen, I just get attached easily and I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you- oh, God, why am I like this?”

I buried my face in my hands.

_He probably hates me now. And just when I thought we were getting somewhere. As friends, at least. Why am I like this? Why can’t I just shut up?_

“No, you shouldn’t be,” he said suddenly. I peeked out over my hands. “There’s no reason to apologize. You’ve made very good points. I will most certainly keep them in mind when I return. But I’m afraid I’ve come too far to stop now.”

Sighing, I nodded in defeat.

“Yeah, that’s fair,” I said. I managed to look him in the eye. “Just… be careful, okay? I’m sure your brother wouldn’t want anything to happen to you.”

I received a heart fluttering smile, rare from him. I also became aware of how close he was. These stairs were kind of narrow. We were almost touching.

_His eyes are really blue._

_So blue._

_So pretty._

_You should kiss him._

_Wait, WHAT?!_

He opened his mouth to speak. A portal interrupted him. I glared at it. These portals were cool and all, but they had horrible timing.

“I suppose that is our cue to continue on,” he said instead of whatever he was going to tell me. He stood. I stayed on the stairs, disappointed. He held out a gloved hand. I took it.

“Thanks,” I muttered when he helped me up. He nodded.

We walked through the portal together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayayayayay character development feat. therapy sessions with people we don’t know
> 
> Noct will return instantly next chapter :D


	6. Reunited And It Feels So Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Noctis reunite. The two gods of the world convene.

“_______!”

“Noct!”

Without paying attention to my surroundings, I took off the moment I saw and heard my brother. I ended up slipping. Thankfully, someone caught me before I hit the ground.

“You really should be more careful,” Vayne said, helping me correct myself. My whole face felt warm from feeling his arms around me briefly. Noctis reached us quickly. Warrior and Cecil were right behind him.

I hugged Noct upon our meeting. He returned it without thinking. Neither of us let go for a moment.

“I was so worried,” he breathed. “Where the hell were you?!”

“Volume,” my voice cracked as I protested. I stepped away. “Back near Hammerhead and then Costlemark Tower.”

“More memory portals, I take it,” Cecil said. Vayne and I nodded. Noctis noticed him.

_“You,”_ he seethed. “What’s the big idea-?”

“Noct, it wasn’t him,” I stepped in front of my new friend. “This world likes its portals and we’ve already established that Materia hates me.”

“I don’t think she _hates_ you,” Warrior assured me. I looked at him.

“I’m pretty sure she does. And trust me, the feeling is mutual.”

“Why did it show you Costlemark?” Noct cut in. “Weren’t we just there?”

I exchanged a glance with Vayne.

“Reasons,” I said shortly. Noct shot me a deadpan expression. “Certain… revelations I may or may not talk to you about later.”

Noctis sighed and said, “Fine, have it your way. Come on. We were just about to talk to Spiritus about the video call thing.”

“Right.”

“It’s good to see you’re alright,” Cecil said. We began walking up the slope to Spiritus’ dome. Garland led the way with Warrior right after him.

“Noctis was worried sick,” Warrior told me.

“Thanks,” I said, “and I’m not surprised.”

I halted and turned around. Vayne was standing where we had come out from the portal, lost in thought.

“Hey,” I called out. He looked up. “Wanna come with us?”

After a moment, he walked forward.

“I see no reason not to,” he said. I smiled. Noctis rolled his eyes. I zapped him with the smallest bit of lightning.

“Stop that!” he protested. I just laughed.

We continued our way up the slope. The red glare from the rest of the tower sent me into a haze of uneasiness. It was really warm. My jacket and shirt started sticking to me.

“So you were in Costlemark, right?” Noct asked. Vayne and I nodded. “Please don’t tell me you almost died _again.”_

“Well they do say the third time’s the charm,” I gave Noct double finger guns. He wasn’t amused. “No. I’m fine, really. Nothing attacked us.”

“Then what were you doing?”

“Having meaningful conversations, unlike this one.”

Someone chuckled next to me.

“And how did you elude death before?” Vayne asked. Cecil looked back, slightly concerned but also curious.

“Hi-elixir the first time,” I explained. “I’ve got scars now, though. The second time I was launched across a room by that jabberwock I told you guys about earlier. Hit the control room wall. It hurt. Noct killed the thing - very impressively, I might add - and helped me back to camp.”

“Why bring the small one with you?” I heard Garland ask. “If she can hardly protect herself?”

“I’m not _that_ small…”

“I don’t believe Noct will let her out of his sight,” Cecil explained. “Thus is the way of the older brother. In a situation like this, at least.”

“We’re the same age.”

“Still.”

“And Materia has already questioned her being here,” Warrior said. “It was an accident.”

“Just my luck…” I muttered.

“But I think you’ve proven your worth.”

Heat warmed my cheeks. My gaze fixed on the ground. “Thanks…”

We reached the dome. Cecil and Warrior revealed what we had discovered earlier concerning the world destroyer. We’d all have to work together to prevent this realm’s destruction. Spiritus seemed much more reasonable than Materia (don’t tell her I said that). He allowed us to contact her to share the news. However, before he got the interdimensional Skype call going, it opened up in front of us from other end. We turned and stared in surprise.

“Don’t waste the last drops of our precious time gawking,” a higher pitched female voice said, “the situation demands we begin talking!”

I blinked twice. That was definitely not Materia. Nice rhyme, whoever you are.

“Gawking?” Warrior turned to Noct. “Was I gawking?”

I shrugged.

“What’re you asking me for?” Noctis shot back.

“Do you mean to turn my champions against me?” Materia demanded. I desperately wanted to say yes. I remained quiet.

“Save your quarrelsome posturing for another time, Materia,” Spiritus retorted, slamming his sword into the ground.

“Can anyone in this place speak normally for once please?” I muttered. The goddess’ furious eyes landed on me.

“Or was it you who swayed them?” she asked. I stepped back in shock.

“What?!” I exclaimed. Electricity crackled around us. “The hell kind of claim is that?”

“You were not supposed to be here.”

“Might I remind you that was _your_ fault!”

Lightning cracked in front of the screen. My fingers twitched.

“We don’t have time for this,” Warrior interrupted.

“_______, you need to calm down,” Noct whispered.

“Calm down? You want me to calm down when she-?”

“Now is not the time or place to contend with divinity,” Vayne cut in. I met his gaze, sharp comment ready to fire. I stopped when I saw the accusatory patience in his eyes at what I might say. I looked away, the electric energy dissipating.

“Right,” I said reluctantly. One hand clutched at the other. “Wouldn't wanna… be hypocritical…”

He nodded approvingly.

“Remind me what you two were talking about earlier?” Noct asked, ever confused.

“Later.”

Spiritus looked to his left where an eccentrically dressed sorceress conjured a orb with the Jormangandr we had seen in it.

“As even fragments of the beast take this form,” she proclaimed, “our travails will persist until we kill it outright.”

The golden snake vanished. Materia looked surprised, like she had no idea what to do.

“Seems like wherever we go,” a voice from her end said, “there they are.”

The small rodent lady whose shadow I fought before hovered up into view.

“Our paths home are blocked as long as it draws breath,” she said.

“What?” I gasped.

“Another reason it deserves a quick death.”

“Did you know of this, Spiritus?” Materia asked accusingly. “Did you stand idly by while the world’s lifeblood was siphoned away?”

I facepalmed as Spiritus explained that he knew as little as she did. He also reasoned that as they grow, so their world must grow with them.

_I’m on his side, if we ever have to take sides. He seems to have a brain._

“Very well,” Materia finally agreed. “Then I have a request: Warriors of distant worlds, lend us your strength and skill. Pull this world out from the mire of combat.”

A moment passed. Then Warrior came forward and stood before her. He drew his sword and held in front of him.

“The light…” he declared, “will always be with us!”

The weird Skype call ended.

“That was so cliche it hurt,” I muttered. Then I stared Noctis down, pretending to be serious. “Also, I think I’m starting to side with the empire, here, Noct.”

He looked comically betrayed, even holding a hand to his heart.

“And here I thought I could trust you,” he said, catching on to my joke. I smiled.

“Guess I’ll have to join Ardyn then.”

He laughed. “Imagine that. Chancellor’s assistant.”

That gained chuckles from everyone around us. A portal opened up at the bottom of the tower, Spiritus told us. We’d have to walk down to enter it. So our little quartet headed back down the slope. Vayne followed behind. I guess he didn’t have anything better to do.

The portal was a ways away from the tower, maybe a hundred feet. Not too far in hindsight, but we were attacked halfway by three more shadow people. They were tall and intimidating and I bumped into Vayne trying to hurriedly backtrack.

“Hey,” Noctis called out at him. “Vayne, right? If you want something to fight for, protect my sister!”

He warped away to clash with a guy who looked like a ripoff of Garland. I bristled silently.

“I’d protest that I don’t need protection,” I growled, to myself mostly, “but then I’d be lying.”

Noctis summoned his armiger with a bright flash. The streaks of blue almost clouded my vision.

“Show off!”

I then noticed Vayne had a similar weapon. A group of swords circled him. They darted out at any foes who got too close. His expression was that of calm pride.

“This is Sephira,” he introduced, “the divine sword.”

I eyed him up and down. Was he joking? Or was he serious?

“Isn’t that the name of the dragon from Eragon?” I questioned. We stared at each other in blank confusion for a moment. “Nevermind. That’s cool.”

I summoned Ithilcalad when one enemy got a little too close. I noticed my friend’s interest in the weapon, probably because it appeared out of thin air.

“Noct’s family’s magic lets him do that. He can lend it out to other people. Not the warping, though. I really wish I could do that. This is Ithilcalad, by the way. Elvish for ‘moon fire’.”

“...Elvish, as in the _Lord of the Rings?”_

My heart _jumped._ I jerked to face him excitedly.

“You know the Lord of the Rings?” I asked eagerly. I bounced energetically on my feet. Vayne nodded. The biggest smile appeared on my lips.

_Hug him hug him hug him hug him hug him_

I kept my hands to myself.

“You should _really_ see Eos, then!” I told him. “It’s like a- like a… It’s like a modern Middle-earth!”

That caught his interest. I explained the ruins that dotted Lucis’ landscape, the mines we had gone through (like Moria’s), the glaives of kings Noct collected like Aragorn, and of course, the pictures I had seen of Insomnia’s Citadel (for Gondor). The battle ended as I mentioned the Rock of Ravatogh being like Mount Doom. Noctis and friends hauled themselves over to us.

The fight had been a tough one. The shadows were getting stronger, it seemed. The three who had fought were worn out. Noctis was the worst off again. Before he could say no, I was already going around and healing everyone. My coughs hadn’t followed me here. I deemed it safe.

Oh how wrong I was.

The moment my finger booped Noctis’ nose, the pain welled up in my chest. I tried to keep it down. And failed. I began hacking up air like a quick lumberjack who couldn’t get the tree to fall down. It hurt. The sharp pain pierced my chest and small parts of my abdomen. My hand came to grasp at my throat. I couldn’t stand. I couldn’t _breathe._ Noctis followed me to the ground as I knelt.

“What’s going on?” Cecil was asking. Warrior also looked extremely concerned. Vayne watched with scrutinising eyes.

“I have no idea!” Noctis said frantically. “This has happened before, but- oh gods- Does anyone have some water?”

Something splattered on the ground. Blood was coming out again. I began to panic. What little breath I could draw picked up its pace.

_No no no not here. Not in front of your new friends. They’ll hate you. They’ll think you’re looking for attention._

_I am DYING._

_Oh god I’m dying. I dying. I don’t want to die!_

“Get her inside the tower,” Vayne instructed.

“What?” Warrior questioned.

“Help her to Spiritus’ tower. Now.”

Noctis helped me to stand. He and Cecil supported my pitiful limp to the tower Spiritus resided in. It was funny, really. The moment my foot stepped into the threshold, the pain ceased. My coughs became gasps for air. They lowered me down to lean against the wall along the slope. I began to calm down. Noctis stayed with me.

“How did you know?” Cecil asked Vayne.

“It was simple, really,” he answered. “She did not take ill when first we met. The influence of the dark seems to counteract it.”

“Wait,” Noct said as I breathed normally again. His eyes narrowed. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Vayne shook his head slightly. He met my gaze.

“You are from a world different than the rest of ours, yes?” he asked. I nodded. “And does this world possess magic?”

I shook my head.

“She was blessed by the gods,” Noctis explained. “When she got here- I mean, there. To Eos. Like my family, but a bit different. Said there’s no magic where she’s from. Just science.”

“Ah…” Vayne said. “Then I believe I see the problem.”

“You think they overdid it,” Cecil observed.

“What?” Noctis asked. “There’s no way…”

“Too much light can cause harm,” Warrior said. “Even I know that. There needs to be a balance. It’s why she can heal the way she does. There’s no even amount.”

“Exactly,” Vayne concluded. “And therefore, a bit of darkness is needed reach a stable threshold. It would also explain the amount of power she possesses to be able to summon a storm from sheer anger.”

“So they just zapped her with energy and said ‘go nuts’?” Noctis said. “Are they crazy?”

“In many cases, yes. Or desperate. Or power-consumed. Perhaps all three at once. It can be difficult to tell, but the black magic she can use is her soul’s way of making up for the lack of the dark.”

“And how do you know all this?” Warrior asked.

“I have a spent a reasonable amount of time in my life studying the gods and certain magical… _conditions_ that have led to such a conclusion in their analogy.”

My limbs felt heavy. My eyelids drooped. All I wanted was to sleep. Was that too much to ask?

“I understand you must return to Materia. Noctis, you may remain here with her if you so wish. But if not, I will permit you to leave her in my care.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon that LOTR exists in Ivalice FIGHT ME


	7. Consul et medica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader thinks and then thinks some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: “The consul and the healer”
> 
> I sincerely apologize for all the out-of-character-ness. I’m still pretty new to the whole of the Final Fantasy fandom (and thus probably shouldn’t be writing this), but I’m trying my best.

Noctis had left with Warrior and Cecil. He didn’t want to, but the already straining alliance between Materia and Spiritus deemed it the wiser choice. I walked the line between light and dark. Noct was strictly light. Thus, I remained sitting at the bottom of the tower for who knows how long.

My throat hurt. No one had any water so I toughed it out. Vayne had gone back up with Garland a while ago. I hoped he’d come back, but I didn’t count on it. We both had a lot on our minds. So, I sat against the tower wall, arms around my knees. Thoughts swam around like whirlpools in my head. There was no wading through them. I’d have to dive in head first.

Footsteps came from the right. I didn’t look up.

“I see you’re still here,” Vayne said. I glanced up at him.

“Yep,” I answered quietly. I didn’t know what else to say.

“You are welcome at the top, if you wish to come.”

“Maybe. Thanks.”

He kept standing and leaned back on the wall next to me. Neither of us spoke for a good few moments.

“Do…” I licked my lips. “Do you really think I’ve got too much light, or whatever?”

He nodded. “It is the most logical conclusion I could come to. Is it bothering you?”

“...Yeah. I just… It changes things.”

“How so?”

“...How I see everything that’s happened. I… I don’t really wanna bother you with all this, though…”

He thought for a second. Then he walked to the slope leading up.

“Come,” he invited, reaching out to me and curling his fingers. I reluctantly stood and followed him. “I will give you until we reach the dome to speak your mind.”

We began.

“Um,” I hummed, thinking. “Well… Like I said, my home world doesn’t have magic. It’s heard of and fantasized, but actually using it is a whole other concept. And I… still feel awful about that small lecture earlier. The more I think about it, the more I really do sound like… sound hypocritical. But it’s complicated…”

“You do worry an awful lot about trivial things, don’t you?”

I looked up at him.

“Have you never heard of anxiety?” I quipped. He nodded. “It’s not exactly something I can turn off.”

“I am aware,” he said. “And I hold nothing against you.”

“It’s just… Back home, we have multiple religions. Some are really similar, and some are polar opposites. My own family is averagely religious, I guess. I’m… still figuring things out, myself, so… Being dropped into a world I’ve never heard of before and being told gods did it just… Overwhelmed me, I guess. Heck, I’ve practically met two of them and… I don’t know.”

I sighed.

“Noct is going around collecting their blessings. I guess I assumed that to mean they’re good gods, right? They’re working with the king of one of the nations. But now I learn they messed with… with _me._ I never asked for this to happen, and while I think everyone at some point wishes to be able to use magic… I didn’t mean like _this._ I didn’t even get a warning. I went to bed one night and suddenly I was falling.”

“They took you without your consent?”

“Yeah, exactly. So… basically I’m just confused as to what I’m supposed to be feeling. And Materia isn’t helping. The moment she noticed I was here, she literally told me I wasn’t supposed to be here but then wouldn’t let me go home. Er, back to Eos.”

I sighed again.

“I see…” Vayne said. “I certainly understand your frustration. And perhaps whatever hypocrisy that is involved may help to further your understanding of what to think and what to feel. It is interesting how you seem to walk a fine line between light and dark and willing pawn and rebel.”

“I still have no idea what the Astrals want from me. Noct was taking me to see the Oracle but it’s taking so damn long… The ferry from Altissia never came, so now we have to get our own boat. But hey, I definitely understand your perspective on things now. Maybe even agree with it, almost.”

I whispered the last sentence quietly. Did he hear it? If he did, he said nothing.

“Ah, there’s the little healer,” Spiritus said as we reached the dome. “Good of you to have retrieved her, Vayne.”

“Of course,” my new friend responded.

“What a teensie-weensie little thing!” A loud voice said behind me. I gasped and moved closer toward Vayne, hiding. A man dressed like a clown had been hovering right behind me. Something told me to not interact with him. “Perhaps we could make fun use of her~!”

“I’m afraid not,” Vayne countered. “She is under my protection.”

“Protection?” the almost completely bare lady from earlier (with the image of the golden snake) scoffed. “What protection could a power-hungry consul offer?”

The misty atmosphere around her had me on higher alert.

“Clearly you have never seen the man fight!” Garland bellowed. It was nice to see someone familiar, but that didn’t mean I’d go near him.

“And what of the girl?” A tall man with long white hair stepped out from the shadows. He carried a long sword - or was it a katana? I gulped.

_Oh Lord help me. There’s too many attractive people here._

“She and Materia do not get along,” Spiritus claimed. “So I have allowed her to stay here.”

“So she belongs to the light?”

“She walks the line, Sephiroth, between light and dark. She is the gray area in the middle.”

_Sephiroth…? Have I heard that name somewhere?_

“Whose side is she on?” someone else asked.

“There are no sides. We must all work together to bring this world from the brink of destruction.”

“Yes, but we are to fight those of the light, are we not?” Sephiroth asked.

“Then she will mostly likely fight on the side of her brother,” Vayne answered.

“Then what is she still doing here, hmm~?” the clown man inquired playfully. He lied horizontally in the air and gestured to Vayne. “Spending time with Boyfriend here, perchance?”

“He- He’s not my-” I stuttered. Vayne shook his head in disbelief. “I- We’re not- Um…”

“How shy she is…” Another woman entered the dome. She looked like an evil sorceress. “How cute…”

Everyone was starting to surround us. Panic set in. My body subconsciously inched closer to Vayne’s. The room dropped a few degrees. I shouldn’t have stayed here. I should have gone with Noctis. Why did I accept the offer of going? I could handle some coughs!

A hand rested on my shoulder. I flinched.

“Had you seen the girl’s powers,” Vayne intervened, “you would know not to provoke her - in _any_ way.”

“Then why doesn’t she show us, then?” Garland demanded. “She fought naught when I arrived in the memory of Cornelia.”

Frost began to fan out from my feet. No one seemed to notice yet. My hands were freezing. I rubbed them together, softly wringing them.

“Go on, then!” a guy with lavender hair and some floating orbs around him said. “Why don’t you give us a show?”

“Please…” I whispered. “I can’t…”

“Can you not see the uncomfortability?” Vayne argued.

“It would fare interestingly to see what both light and dark can do,” Sephiroth chipped in. Suddenly the hair on the back of my neck stood up. Someone lifted a lock and sniffed. It was not Vayne, I knew that. I jumped forward, whipping around. A chunk of ice shot out from the ground as I saw the clown guy laughing. I didn’t even realize my hand was outstretched. It retracted awkwardly. Vayne sighed.

“Her magic is in tune with her emotions,” he explained. “As I said, it would be best not to bother her, especially while I am around.”

The glare he sent Clown Guy had everyone in the room rethink their actions. I don’t think I’ve ever seen such coldness before.

“Hmm…” Sephiroth said behind me. I turned around again. “She could be useful.”

“She’s a healer, you said?” the sorceress asked. I stepped back. “Perhaps she could provide aid to the whole battlefield.”

Vayne thought it over. I waited for his answer. He knew more about this light-dark balance thing than me. Finally he met my gaze.

“You would have to stay close to one of us,” he said. “If the coughing begins again, we should be able to keep it at bay.”

“Okay,” I said in a small voice. “I can do that.”

A few people continued to watch me curiously, but most of them went back to their own business. I found a secluded spot in the back and slid down the wall to sit. Then I frosted the floor around me over. The heat from the tower was starting to get to me.

There was nothing to do. Some of the villains had gone somewhere to spar for the final showdown. Spiritus remained in his spot near the middle of the dome. Vayne observed everything, occasionally talking to anyone who approached him. He’d glance over at me sometimes. I started to wonder if maybe I reminded him of his brother.

After maybe thirty minutes of daydreaming and picking at Ithilcalad, the purple haired man from earlier came over.

“_______, right?” He asked. I nodded slowly. “Quite the impressive array of magic you possess.”

“Uh, thanks?” I said, confused. What did he want? The three orbs around him twirled and spun.

“Would you like to rehearse with me?”

“Re- what?”

“Practice.”

_This guy must like theater or something._

I thought it over. I had nothing else to do. Maybe if the people saw what little I could do, they’d leave me alone. So I agreed. The man of theatrics - Kuja, he said was called - led me and an ever-masked Vayne down to the outskirts of the tower where a few people were still sparring.

Sephiroth was there. So was Garland. I did my best ignore their glances as we found an open spot. Kuja’s elemental orbs spun around him eagerly. I summoned Ithilcalad and awkwardly stood in place.

_Okay… Now what?_

“Why don’t you take the first move?” my new acquaintance offered.

“Uh…” I thought for a second. “Just like that? No rules or anything?”

“None whatsoever~! And don’t worry - I won’t go easy on you.”

I shrugged to seem indifferent. Deep down, I was panicking. I had no idea how to start with an actual person. The wild life on Eos usually attacked first. So what do I do?

Ithilcalad dissipated. I raised my dominant hand, fingers curling. The air dropped about ten degrees. Vayne watched with interest now that he had a proper spectator view. Snowflakes were sputtering around me. I stayed that way for a while, just to fake them out.

“Is that it?” I heard someone mutter loudly. I smirked.

“Surely she can do better,” another person said. My hand jerked. Its fingers tightened into a fist. Suddenly, with a burst of cold wind, frost and snow covered the ground within a fifty foot radius. I relished in the cold. It soothed me, made me feel more confident, more refreshed. With a flash of flames blooming in front of me for intimidation, I lunged at Kuja, sword back in hand.

“Not bad,” he commented. “But practice makes perfect.”

He launched a series of magic attacks at me. I managed to dodge most of them. Instead of taking damage from the lightning, however, I reached out and absorbed it. That got me a few more whispers from the now surrounding spectators. My hand spat the electricity right back out at Kuja. He just smirked and darted away. I aimed carefully, taking just a bit too long.

The feeling of being on fire was not welcome. I was _burning._ Every inch of me felt uncomfortably hot. I made a split second decision and frosted myself over. The coolness washed away my fears. I dashed to where Kuja was watching amusedly. Ithilcalad swung three times, each having a different element attached to the blade. Then my legs carried me away as his magic prepared another attack.

It was soon a battle of physically manifested wits. The manner in which we executed our attacks was almost like a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. When Kuja shot lightning at me, I sent it back. When I launched a fireball at him, he hit me with ice. However, the longer we continued, the more elegant and complex his attacks became. Mine were the same things repeated over and over. So I began to frantically search for more ideas.

I don’t know how it happened. Kuja was winning, and my health was getting low. My whole body screamed at me to rest, my arms and legs aching. The blasts of fire and ice and lightning sent me into a panic. The magic fizzing in my fingers was tainted with dark spots. One moment I was conjuring up a snowstorm, the next?

An explosion of black matter burst forth from my body, sending my opponent reeling back. Ithilcalad lit up with inverted light. The darkness seeped through the ground and into my body. Everyone had looks of shock on their faces. With two slashes, Kuja was nearly incapacitated. We were both exhausted.

He won, technically. I fell to my knees after that breathtaking display. Vayne came briskly walking. He knelt down to inspect me. Kuja also hurried over.

“Impressive,” he said. “For a beginner, at the least.”

“As I thought,” Vayne muttered to himself. “Infused light into a body unused to such effects… causes darkness to be harnessed _from_ it and from those around it.”

I met his gaze unsteadily.

“Come now. You’ve exhausted yourself, and I’d rather not have your brother out for my blood should something happen to you.”

I nodded wearily.

“And to think you didn’t fight when you should have!” Garland scolded me. “You’d make a fine addition to any one of our ranks, as a recruit.”

“Sure,” I agreed mindlessly. I just wanted to get somewhere no one (but Vayne or Noctis) could talk to me in.

“She’s a time bomb waiting to burst,” the sorceress said. “Or perhaps untapped potential. You should hand her over to someone who can make true use of her, consul.”

“And tarnish the name of my House?” Vayne protested arrogantly. “I think not. I promised her brother she’d be in my care, and rarely do I go back on my word.”

“Then I can see why she likes you.”

“Friend,” I muttered without thinking. “Good friend. Wants to fight gods, too.”

“Not quite what I meant, but I’ll save you the embarrassment. For now.”

Vayne just stared at me for a moment before guiding me back to the tower. I really wished another memory portal would open and lead to a warm bed. But nothing happened.

My heart was going wild in my chest. It wouldn’t stop beating at a rapid pace. I was starting to get worried. My breathing was mostly fine, but… was I getting sick or something?

“Vayne?” I asked.

“Yes?”

“What’s happening to me?”

“What do you mean?”

“Feels like… I just ran a marathon… But I don’t live in Greece…”

“I see… Your body is most likely adjusting to the presence of dark magic. Black magic, the elemental attacks you used to combat Kuja, is slightly different. Dark magic is much more powerful, and dangerous. Joined with the light, there’s no telling what wonders you can conjure… You may be one of the most powerful beings on this planet.”

I sighed childishly.

“Do I have to be?” I pouted. “I wanna just be me.”

“I don’t believe I said that you couldn’t be.”


	8. The Land, the Cat, and the Roman Senator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader makes some new friends and further speculation concerning her magic abilities.

I wasn’t sure how long we were going to spend time preparing. All I knew was that being back with Noctis and explaining everything that had happened in the short span of time I was gone was both made us both very confused and made Vayne very exasperated as we couldn’t quite comprehend what he was telling us.

“So… You're saying that… because she has too much light, she also has too much dark?” Noct reiterated for the millionth time.

“Yes,” Vayne said.

“But that doesn’t make any sense. I get there needs to be a balance, but where did the dark come from? You said it wasn’t the tower, so…”

Our friend sighed.

“It doesn’t necessarily come from _anywhere,”_ he said. “The universal laws of magic are simply doing their best to stabilize what they’ve been given.”

“So the universe is doing this to her?” Noctis asked.

“Not exactly…”

“But you said-”

_“Yes,_ I am aware. As someone who possesses the darkness as well, it makes more sense to me than to those with the light. But I am _trying_ to tell you in the best way I can.”

Noctis lifted his hands in defeat.

“Alright,” he sighed. “I’ll just… ask Ignis when we get home.”

“Good plan,” I said.

“If that is all,” Vayne finalized, “then I shall be taking my leave.”

A portal opened behind him. He nodded to us respectfully.

“Wait, you’re leaving so soon?” I asked. “You, um… Mm…”

I couldn’t think of anything to say to keep him here.

“I shall await your arrival on the battlefield,” he said cordially. “I bid you farewell.”

My heart sank as the portal closed as quickly as it had gone, taking him with it. Noctis sighed yet again. He placed his hands on his hips.

“Well, might as well get back to the others,” he said. I nodded. We started on the short trip back to Materia’s tower. I wasn’t looking forward to seeing her again.

“What am I going to do, Noctis?” I asked woefully. “I don’t _want_ all this power. How do I get rid of it?”

“I dunno… We can ask Luna when we see her, okay?”

“Yeah… If that ever happens. At the pace we’re going, I’m not sure we will.”

“We will. I’m sure of it. Just trust me, okay?”

“Okay.”

Within moments of returning to the warriors of light, a few people crowded us instantly. Cecil and Warrior came to greet us. A small guy with a tail came bouncing over, too.

“Good to see you,” Cecil told me. Warrior nodded in agreement. “I hope you’re feeling better now.”

“Turns out she can use powers of the dark now,” Noctis said. “Not sure _why._ That Vayne guy tried explaining it to us, but I could hardly understand a word he said.”

“It’s a… complicated matter. As the dark knight, I understand your mixed feelings. I used to be mostly dark, but the light found its way to me and me to it. There isn’t much in the way of explaining its fundamentals. It is just something we have to come to accept with time.”

“Right…”

“I’m a _witch,”_ I joked. My raised hands crackled with lightning.

“Hey, Noctis,” the guy with the tail said. “Ready to go fishing?”

“Hell yeah!” Noct said excitedly. I stared at him.

“Are you serious?” I asked, deadpan. _“Now?”_

“Yep! Everyone’s decided to use one of the memory bubble places to gather strength.”

“There’s a nice place with a beach someone told us about,” Tail Boy said, “so that’s where we’re going!”

The beach was nice. Its memory wasn’t as warm as beaches usually are. That made me feel better, more relaxed. As Noct and his new friend (Zidane) went to find a good fishing spot, I trailed along the line where the sand made friends with grass. Soon I came to a nice, shady tree and sat down beneath it.

My head drooped to meet my chest. No longer could I control my eyelids. They fell closed. Before I let myself fall into a dreamless sleep, I slipped my jacket off to use as a pillow.

 

“Hey, are you okay?”

Someone was shaking me awake. I batted their hands away.

“Not now, Iris,” I muttered. She paused.

“Um, my name is Terra…”

I opened my eyes. A girl with long, tied back green hair was kneeling before me. Her clothes were rather odd - light greens and pinks. She reminded of the clown guy but she was much, much better.

“Oh…” I breathed, sitting up. I rubbed at my eyes and blinked the sleep away. “Uh, how long was I out?”

“I don’t know,” Terra said. “I saw you lying over here. When you didn’t move, I got worried…”

I blinked again. “Oh, uh, thanks, but I’m fine. I think. It’s been a really long day…”

“I’ll say! You’re the girl with the guy in black, right? What was his name… Nox?”

“Noctis, and yeah, I’m with him. I’m _______.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you!”

“Uh, you, too, I guess.”

Instead of the awkward silence I expected, she giggled at my answer. I blinked once more. She turned to view the ocean behind her.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” she said. I nodded. “All of our worlds seem so different yet so similar.”

“Yeah. It’s kinda weird, but… at least we’re not _completely_ unfamiliar with each other.”

Terra turned back to me and sat down properly, no longer crouching.

“I hope you don’t mind, but…” she began, “you looked kind of lonely over here…”

I smiled. “It’s all good. So, what kind of world are you from?”

She told me about the conflicts on her planet, the situation with its empire and the mastermind behind it. My eyes were open wide by the time she explained the esper thing.

“So they were able to control your mind?” I asked in disbelief. “And I guess those new powers just made you more of a target.”

Terra sighed. “Yeah… It was worth it, though. I think so, at least… I never want to go back to Kefka. And I don’t want anyone I care about getting hurt, either.”

“I get what you mean. And I bet those children’ll be really happy to see you again when it’s all over.”

That made her grin. She asked about my journeys, as well. My story was as wild as hers. By the time I reached Costlemark and Noct’s and my arrival to this strange world, both of us were comparing experiences and laughing at our friends’ antics. Then came the small exchanges that revealed so much. I summarized most of it, not sure if giving too much information was something Noct or I wanted.

“But Noctis,” I said, “he’s got so much on his shoulders. I just want to help him… But then Vayne suggest he feels the same about me…”

“I think it’s really sweet how close you two are after so short a time,” Terra said, leaning forward. “I know how it feels, almost. I just… wish I could feel it more…”

“It’ll come with time. Some friendships take a while to develop, others just click, y’know?”

“I suppose… The guys back in my world are pretty sweet, too. When did you get back to Noctis?”

I gave her a synopsis of Spiritus’ tower and how I almost hacked up a lung trying to heal everyone. Up until now, she had stayed quiet about my weird ability and its consequences.

“You really should be more careful! What would happen if you stopped breathing?”

“I… have no idea… But Vayne and Cecil were pretty quick to get it. Stepping back into the tower set me straight. And then I learned I also have the power of the dark…”

“That’s so strange. It’s… almost as if you don’t really belong to either.”

Our conversation caught the ears of a sensible person nearby. She inched closer to listen.

“A fine line between them, Vayne said,” I quoted. Terra sniggered.

“You seem to like _him_ an awful lot. Too bad he wasn’t summoned by Materia.”

Heat rose up my cheeks. I averted my eyes, staring at the sand.

“He’s… nice,” I said shortly, trying not to think too much of the handsome, eloquent politician. “And… I’d like to think I don’t belong to either Spiritus _or_ Materia. Most of all the latter…”

“She does have a pretty quick temper. I’m glad you guys snapped out of it, though. That could’ve ended poorly.”

“Tell me about it. Good thing I was able to stay in the tower, weird as it was. This… crazy clown guy looked like he wanted to kidnap me or something. And then there’s Sephiroth… Something’s off about him…”

“Clown guy?” Terra groaned. “That must’ve been Kefka. He didn’t try to hurt you, did he?”

“No, but he sniffed my hair. I blasted some ice at him. Didn’t hit him, though.”

“Too bad.”

“Yep. Then this guy named Kuja asked to see more of my magic. That sparring session ended with me learning more about the darkness and generally being scared of my own strength.”

“You met Kuja?”

“Yep. You know him?”

She nodded. “He joined me and Zidane for a short while. He’s interesting, isn’t he? I hope I can talk to him again someday.”

“You seem to like him an awful lot.”

“Hey! Not like _that!”_

We laughed. Someone shifted in the corner of my eye. Then it widened as I saw the person standing near us. She - was it a she? - was wearing white. Her eyes were like a cat’s, she had ears like a cat’s, and there was also a tail. My face scrunched up in confusion.

“My apologies,” the person said. I deemed them female. “I didn’t mean to interrupt. I’m afraid I overheard your conversation on dark and light magical application.”

I blinked, still assessing her. Was she a cat? Or a person? Or both? Was she a… cat-person?

_Oh god the nekos are here. Hide the catnip!_

“It’s no problem!” Terra answered. “No one on our side seems to understand her situation all that well.”

“So it would seem,” Cat Girl said. “I must admit, I find it a fascinating case. Would you mind if I joined you?”

“Not all all! ______, is that okay with you?”

I was still lost in thought. Terra nudged me and I jumped.

“Oh! Sorry,” I said sheepishly. Cat Girl smiled slightly. “I, uh, hmm… Hi.”

“It’s quite alright,” she said, sitting down. We now made a small circle under the palm trees. “I’ve gotten used to the staring.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to! I just- Oh, there’s no way to end this without sounding… rude.”

“There are no Miqo’te in your world, I presume?”

“Mi- Uh, no. Sorry…”

“Interesting. It would seem that’s the case for most others here, as well.”

“Oh. Sorry, again…”

She smiled and introduced herself as Y’shtola. She asked about the magic in my world and I summarized my journey once more.

“That is most interesting,” she said, bringing a hand to her chin. “You come from a world where magic is but myth only to be given it in large proportions. No wonder it has such a toll on your health.”

“So… you think they overdid, too?” I asked. Perhaps Cecil was right.

“It would be hard to tell without seeing it firsthand. Do you think you could summon any of the magic right now?”

I lifted my dominant hand and tapped into the white magic rushing through me. From my fingers to my wrist, my arm was outlined with a faint turquoise. Both Terra and Y’shtola leaned in to see.

“Curious…”

“It’s so small,” Terra said. “Does it hurt?”

The magic faded and my shoulders slumped.

“No,” I said, “but it does take a lot of concentration.”

“And what of the dark?” Y’shtola asked. “Does it take as much energy?”

My eyes narrowed as I concentrated. Surprisingly, finding the dark energy inside me was easier than the light. It jumped at the chance to be used. My hand was soon shrouded in dusty black mist. It reminded me of the daemons on Eos. That caused a pang of worry to hit my heart.

My hand continued to hold the darkness for much longer.

“That’s a bit worrying…” Terra said in a small voice. “No wonder Materia reacted the way she did. You might actually belong to Spiritus’ band…”

My head shot up to meet her gaze. She looked at me, eyebrows furrowed with concern. I looked to Y’shtola.

“What- Does-?” I swallowed. “Does that have any merit?”

“It may,” she responded, still thinking. “There is another here who might be able to provide more substantial observations. Unfortunately, I am unaware of her whereabouts. I shall do my utter best to provide what little explanation I can.”

“So… Any hypotheses?”

“Just one, though it would require further research. I wish we had the time for it. Perhaps with all seven of us, we would be able to discover something previously unseen.”

“Seven of us?” Terra questioned.

“With myself and Shantotto, it could work, but it might be fruitless in what little time we possess. However, combined with the three of us here as well as the doctor, Cecil, and Vayne - and Noctis, of course - there might be better council from a larger band of resources.”

“We could always ask Materia. Or Spiritus.”

“Hell no,” I said, crossing my arms. Y’shtola grinned wistfully.

“It isn’t a _horrid_ suggestion,” she said. I shrugged, not wanting to deal with the Goddess of Laundry Baskets. “As for the theory I’ve concocted… I believe, for now, it is a matter of energy. With no magical base to your world, of neither light nor dark, the gods who bestowed this upon you have been relying on your very essence to maintain the balance. They fused you with light magic, but the cut you received is too much for your soul to handle. That is where the dark comes in.

“It would seem that the white magic you use consumes energy. It exhausts you, feeds on your core being. The darkness, however, renews that energy. You’ve been convinced to use your healing abilities sparingly, so it hasn’t come up until now. But the more you use them, the more energy your soul consumes, and if you consume too much, it creates its own power supply from your body. There is, admittedly, not much to back this, but it _is_ a start.”

“So…” I thought for a moment. “Light is bad for me, dark is good?”

“More like they require each other to live presently and coexist in a state of renewal. The light keeps the dark at bay. Without it, I’m not sure what would happen.”

“Man… Wait until the guys hear _this.”_

“It is utterly fascinating. You’re a scientific and magical marvel!”

I smiled shyly. “I try…”

At that moment, a portal opened and Warrior of Light stepped through.

“The time for battle has come!” he announced. “We will meet at the battlefield ruins. Materia and Spiritus await us there now.”

I sighed, heart fluttering nervously. I stood along with my two new friends.

“Worry not,” Y’shtola said. “If anything happens, you can always come find me.”

“And me!” Terra said quickly. “We’ll do our best to help you.”

I smiled widely. “Thanks. I mean it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Roman senator” in the title of course refers to Vayne  
> Land is Terra, cat is Y’shtola


	9. Oh Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle against Shinryu commences.

Noctis wasn’t exactly happy to hear the news. He was more puzzled than anything. Cecil and I did our best to try and explain it on our way to the battlefield. I looked forward to seeing what Vayne had to say.

“So we’ll just ask Ignis and Luna when we get home,” Noct said. I nodded, hardly listening. The ruins we were meeting the other team at looked like a broken amphitheater. A large rift had broken it in half, the middle falling into the ravine below. Ionic columns supported a crumbling entablature. Noctis elbowed me to pay attention. We and all our allies situated ourselves on the steps. I stood near Noct, and by his new friend, Zidane. Warrior made his way out furthest.

_Guess he’s our spokesperson._

The villains on the side had taken their places as well. All was quiet for a moment. Then Garland stepped forward.

“To cast off the chains that bind us to the cycle,” he shouted, “we must make our stand!”

_Alright, I’ll agree with you just this once._

Warrior drew his sword and lifted it up before him.

“Our common enemy is none other than the plansegorger!” he announced. “Whether we be gods or their champions-!”

He turned his head slightly, his eye catching mine. I nodded.

“-or variants there between…”

He trailed off, stopping suddenly. I saw his shoulders bouncing. Was he… Yep, he was laughing. Noct and I exchanged a glance. We were both thinking the same thing:

_What the hell is wrong with this guy?_

“We may have our differences,” Warrior continued, “but in this world, we are one!”

_There may come a time when we abandon all notion of fellowship - but it is NOT this day-!_

“For the time being,” someone on our side said.

“Right,” Terra agreed. “Don’t think you’re forgiven.”

I nodded. Noct summoned his Engine Blade. I sighed, slumping slightly, and reached out for Ithilcalad.

“This world was pretty cool, after all,” my brother said.

“Yeah,” I said. “Maybe after all the shit back home is over, we can come back.”

“Let’s meet up again once things calm down,” Zidane agreed.

We waited for the signal.

“Go forth,” Materia said. “And prevail!”

The battle began.

The first thing that happened was me almost having a panic attack. I followed Noctis down to the broken, rocky field and just watched. I watched as everyone around me began clashing. They were all so… _skilled._ And _dangerous._ Explosions boomed left and right. My eyes couldn’t keep track of all the blows and blocks of swords. Noctis ran off somewhere. I knew he’d be fine. If he could survive Titan and the empire, then he could survive this.

I just didn’t think _I_ would.

A flash caught my eye nearby. Terra was fighting her best amongst the rubble. One of the sorceresses from earlier was targeting her. I summoned what little courage I possessed and flew out to them.

Terra was too far away. I wouldn’t be able to reach her in time. My fear caused my sword’s blade to freeze over. The witch summoned an array of colored bullets and fired. A surge of anger went through me. Without thinking, I rushed forward. I dashed over floating rock, stepping and stepping. Ithilcalad’s icy blade reached a frozen tip.

My foot hit the last boulder. I lifted my arm, and swung.

The witch barely avoided it. I sent a bolt of lightning her way. My body dodged her own magic. I shoved a burst of flames at her.

“So you did take their side,” she taunted. I exhaled.

“I take the side of the people I care about,” I shot back. I swung again. She flew sideways and a charged beam burst into my field of vision. I blocked it with a wall of ice. It burst and sent me hurling back.

Ithilcalad caught on one of the rocks. I hauled myself to my feet just in time to see two of the witches sending pulsing magenta energy at Terra - who had been guarded by Y’shtola just before. I darted down to them right as another burst of magic cut off the blast. The small, rodent-looking lady laughed.

“You guys okay?” I asked. My new friends nodded and jumped back into action. I stood still for a moment before deciding to check on Noct and then see if I could find Vayne. I stumbled over the rocks and drifted back down to the ground. Flashes of red and white caught my attention. Lightning and Sephiroth were fighting on the quickly tumbling boulders. I may be willing to fight for a friend, but I didn’t know Lightning very well and I was _not_ about to touch a scuffle with Sephiroth anytime soon. Noctis warped in, anyway. They were fine.

More explosions caught my attention. I dashed over to the middle of the field where Warrior and Garland were dead set on eliminating each other.

_Nope._

Someone grunted loudly nearby. Kefka was taking on two boys, one of which had joined Noctis and Zidane when we left for this place. Vaan, I think he was called. I contemplated getting a real hit in on the clown.

_Eh, why not?_

As he was distracted by the light ball of energy they were kicking back and forth at him, I aimed carefully. With a louder crack than I would have liked, the sky lit up with a bolt of electricity. And I was promptly blasted forward as someone hit me. My glasses got knocked off. I quickly grabbed and readjusted them. A guy with blond hair and a beanie grinned slyly at me.

“Not cool,” I said, trying to clean my glasses. “These are _prescription.”_

He said nothing, but rushed me. Ithilcalad rejoined the fight. I managed to parry and jumped back. I lit the ground around me on fire, silently daring him to come closer. He dared.

The giant shield on his arm intimidated me but I tried not to let it show. I met his quickly timed punches with lightning and fire. However, he was still too fast and I ended up flat on my back. He came at me again. My heart nearly stopped. Breathing proved difficult. I struggled to kick at him. I rolled over and swung out with Ithilcalad. My fear welled up in a burst of dark energy.

I found myself able to stand. My lungs heaved, trying desperately to calm me down.

“Don’t panic, don’t panic.” I didn’t realize I was whispering it out loud. Beanie Guy rushed me again. I sidestepped and ran. I could hear his footsteps come after me. I turned a lashed out with any magic I possessed. Someone lingered in the corner of my eye. Beanie Guy swung, I blocked. Repeat. Parry. I broke through the fear for a few seconds and attempted to strike. A burst of dark magic came in from the left. Ice shielded me quickly. My magical instincts were getting better.

Another blond guy was hovering to my left. His regal disposition suggested he wasn’t someone to mess with. Now I faced _two_ people. I started to break down. My eyes were wide with terror. Beanie came at me again. I swung out with one hand and sent lightning flying at Wizard King. Something in the distance burst into red particles. A person was running our way. This time, I sent Beanie back with a wall of ice and came running at Wizard. Both of them dodged my amateur attacks. A beam of energy and the shield of Beanie closed in around the same time. I raised my arms in defense.

Something _slammed_ into Beanie, sending him flying into a boulder. Unfortunately I got hit by Wizard’s attack. My glasses didn’t fall, but they did lie askew on my face. I hauled myself up for the millionth time.

“That is _no_ way to treat a lady,” Vayne’s voice came from above me. He situated himself in front of me. “Her power is mine.”

_Holy shit. That was awesome._

Wizard narrowed his eyes. Beanie shook himself off.

“Not bad for a rookie,” he quipped before dashing off somewhere else. I saw him heading in Lightnin’s direction. Wizard hadn’t left.

“If her power is yours,” he said arrogantly, “then claim it.”

“So be it,” Vayne said. I watched as he made quick work of turning Wizard. I never thought I’d be the type to be attracted to specific fighting styles, but there I stood in awe. I was also heaving and coughing from all the dust and dirt. Someone else came to confront the Wizard and Vayne drifted back to me. “My apologies for my tardiness.”

“It’s fine,” I croaked, voice cracking. “I really shouldn’t be here.”

Vayne shook his head. “No, you shouldn’t be, not at your level. But thus spake the gods.”

A fiery explosion covered us in more dusty particles. An eye twitched in annoyance. I sighed.

“Now what?” I inquired. Kefka spotted our open. Vaan and the other boy - Tidus - were still with him. Vayne nodded towards them. My grip tightened on Ithilcalad. “At least I won’t feel bad for fighting _this_ one.”

“Hmm, I’ve been needing to kill something today.”

_“Same.”_

While Vayne went for the boys, I went for Kefka, who was looking pleased at my joining the fight. I sent a burst of flames and electricity at him. His own magic countered mine easily. I began to think about consciously using the darkness. One of the energy balls nearly hit him. I dashed up and swung, my sword misted in a light gray. A beam of energy cut my attack off. I sent a blast of ice and snow out in both surprised fear and frustration. The area around us now looked like a cheap winter wonderland attraction.

I retreated back slightly as the magic attacks kept coming. I focused my will in several, _sharp_ shards of electrically charged ice - and shot them all at Kefka.

_For Terra!_

He had to move quickly to dodge those. One almost hit him. I sent bolts of lightning straight after, realizing the more ground between us meant I could attack more easily. My clown-like adversary soon found himself busy with someone else coming in from the other side. I almost felt disappointed.

That someone also had Vayne occupied and Vaan was coming in with vengeance. My heart flipped and I flew over. My feet landed on the ground. I ran and ran and ran until-

_**Shing!** _

Our swords collided and bounced off each other. Vayne’s head turned sharply to see what the noise was.

“Wha- hey!” Vaan called out at me. “I thought you were on our-!”

“Sir,” I interrupted, happy a quick comeback was ready for fire, “that is my _emotional support consul.”_

“Your what?”

Instead of a verbal answer, he got a sword charged with electricity. Right as it clashed with his own weapon, a burst of darkness and a piecing roar alerting everyone to rise of the giant, golden serpent. The planesgorger flew up into the air, its body coiling loosely, spiralling in the air. I stepped back, brushing against my friend.

Everyone banded together against the giant Jormungandr wannabe. I had never seen anything that big, not even Titan. Lots of people huddled together as it readied a cosmic blast.

I’m not sure what I was thinking. All I knew is that something was attacking and I had to defend. As the blast hit everyone at once, my arms came, bringing a thick wall of ice to shield just two of us: me and Vayne. It was hard keeping it up. The white magic felt like it was burning me alive. As the power persisted, the black mist welded up and strengthened the icy shield. My body misted with it. I missed the hands on my shoulders until they lifted.

The world around us was an utter hell on whatever planet this was. I tried quelling the flames, but they sprouted back up quickly. Vayne pulled me back as they licked at my shoes.

Jormungandr remained. I looked on as everyone jumped into action as one, clashing against the beast and showing it no mercy. Flashes of bright lights and the glints of swords broke the air - and the snake burst into a mortal form.


	10. Remember Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle comes to an end, as do Reader and Noct’s adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man it was bittersweet ending this one.

“_______!”

Noctis came sprinting over as fast as he could. The planesgorger manifested itself as a giant, winged serpent. No longer was it gilded, but the color gray wrapped around its form. Everyone regrouped before attacking. I met my brother with another hug, thankful he had survived Sephiroth.

“Thank the Astrals you’re alright,” he breathed. “I’m sorry - I should’ve paid more attention-”

“Noct, I’m fine,” I laughed. “All thanks to Vayne, here, otherwise I’d be in _much_ worse condition.”

Noctis turned to the man in question.

“Guess I owe you one,” he said. A ghost of a smile appeared on Vayne’s face.

“Then I shall think of a colorful time to collect,” he said.

“Everyone!” Warrior cried out. We all stood at attention. “To arms!”

Noctis warned me not to get near the gorger. I’d settle for magic attacks, then. Charging electricity was something I had come to enjoy. The crackling sound it made and the tingling sensation in my fingers made for a good new stim. Hiding behind, a broken pillar of stone, I let the magic out in time with the the other mages.

I watched Terra release a series of icy spheres. Y’shtola worked with her to send fierce attacks at the serpent. Cecil and Warrior were fighting side by side, narrowly dodging the beast’s tail. Bursts of light blue alerted me to Noctis warping in. I caught sight of his armiger circling him. A similar circle of swords surrounded Vayne, who commanded them with ease. Everyone seemed to be alright. So far.

The snake charged its attacks and released an abundance of damage. My worry about my friends grew. I watched Noctis get knocked back by a beam of energy. I almost rushed forward, but remembered his warning. Next was Cecil getting trapped between the spiked gray tail and the ground. Warrior tried to retrieve him, but was driving back. Terra got launched by one of the beast’s attacks.

The planesgorger was massive. It reminded me of the Pokemon Rayquaza excep it was bigger, golden, and a lot deadlier. It could defend itself against everyone’s attacks, but not all at once. Its attacks, however, began to drive them back. I watched as they were struck down, one by one. Noctis hauled himself up, stumbling a bit. Cecil had managed to get out from the snake’s hold and was attempting to join the fray again. It didn’t last long. Terra was now among the outskirts of our allies, using magic instead of head-on blows.

Everyone seemed to notice their mutual struggle. With nods and unspoken words, they banded together in a tight group, charging a final attack. With an explosion of light backed by both Materia and Spiritus, the planesgorger was struck down, imploding into a burst of sparkling particles.

Silence. No one spoke for a moment. Then, one by one, they began to cheer. I smiled with excitement and relief and ran out to find Noct.

“You did it!” I shouted as I reached him. We exchanged high fives. “That was amazing! Wait until the guys hear about this!”

“Man, they’d be so jealous they missed out!” he said, also smiling.

“Ignis would probably kick you for being so reckless.”

“Eh, he can deal with it.”

I laughed and held a hand out.

“If you don’t let me heal you, you will be tackled,” I said. He sighed with a groan and held out his arm. One poke and I doubled over, my chest feeling like it had been stabbed. A cough forced its way out. I quickly summoned the darkness among the dull pain in my body. Black vapor misted up around me. The sharp pain in my chest ebbed away.

“There you two are.” Cecil came walking over to us. His steps grew faster when he saw the darkness surrounding me. “Are you alright?”

“I found a way to counteract the coughing,” I told him with double finger guns. He nodded.

“Just don’t over do it.”

A tap later and his pain vanished.

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

I turned to Noctis.

“I’m going to help everyone else. Wanna come?”

“Nah,” my brother said. “I think I’m gonna stay here a while.”

He plopped down onto a rock. Cecil sat down next to him. With a smile, I turned away to look for Terra and Y’shtola.

“There you are!” Terra exclaimed when she saw me. “I was so worried when I lost sight you…”

“I’m alright,” I said. “I faced death again and was saved just in time by our resident politician.”

“I’m starting to think he likes you, too.”

“I think he just wants my power. I’m not boasting, or trying not to, but everyone keeps telling me I have potential.”

“After what you told me and Y’shtola, I’m not surprised. I just hope it doesn’t end up hurting you.”

“Speaking of pain…”

I poked her forehead. Sharp pain pierced my arms and chest. I coughed once before summoning back the darkness to help. Terra asked if I was alright.

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“That _is_ an extraordinary way of healing,” Y’shtola’s voice said behind me. I turned around and poked her head as well. Some of the burn marks on her faded. Bursts of heat pricked at my own skin. I shook it off. “Just make sure you know and understand your limits.”

“Right. Any advice on who I should heal next?”

Terra dragged me over to Vayne, who was standing a little ways away. He looked to be lost in thought and his gaze lifted when I was shoved in front of him. Terra must be starting ship us.

“Ah, there you are,” Vayne said. “I suppose you’ve taken it upon yourself to heal everyone?”

I nodded and poked his arm. I did not enjoy the feeling of being hit by a bus. The air got knocked out of me from the force of the dull pain. Wheezing, I looked back up at him.

“What the hell happened to you?” I asked.

“I’d prefer not to disclose the details.”

“Uh, okay. But that felt like I got hit by a train. How are you still standing?”

“Sheer determination.”

“Nice.”

Silence.

“So, uh, I got further details on this magic balance thing-.”

Someone called out my name. I turned to see Terra with a few people who looked a lot worse than the handful I’d healed so far. I looked back to Vayne and gave him an apologetic smile.

“Um…”

“You can tell me later. Go. They need you.”

Zidane and two other blonds stood, scorch marks covering their skin and clothes. A few bleeding scratched had etched themselves into the guy wearing black. He was protesting Terra’s help.

“I said I’m fine,” he was saying as I reached them. He seemed to be trying to break away from the group but no one would let him. My hand glowed turquoise and I tapped his shoulder. His pain was a lot worse than Vayne’s. In fact, it felt similar to what I had felt after Titan and Noctis had fought. I bent over slightly, straightening up after letting the pain ebb away.

“There,” Terra said, sounding a stern mother. “Good as new. _Now_ you can go off and brood.”

With short thanks, he trudged off.

“That’s Cloud. He’s a bit of a loner.”

“...He reminds me of Noctis.”

I turned to heal Zidane and the guy standing next to him (whose name was Tidus). Two more bouts of pain and I was soon making my way around the group of heroes and villains. I purposely avoided Kefka and Sephiroth, unsure of how to approach them. The third to last was Vaan.

“You should really stay away from him,” he said as I tapped his shoulder.

“Who, Vayne? Why?”

“He might seem nice at first, but thousands of people have died in the wars he’s started. He’s dangerous. I wouldn’t want anyone else to get hurt because of him.”

“Eh, I’ve fallen for worse.”

It was an offhand comment with unforeseen consequences.

“Wha- _Fallen?”_ Vaan sounded appalled. I assessed my words before jerking in surprise and straightening up. We just stared at each other in shock.

“I… did _not_ mean to say that,” I said, voice higher in pitch.

“But you still did…”

“...Why don’t we agree to never speak of this again?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Terra helped me with Kefka, who I realized was just generally insane, and the last to be healed was the intimidating (and rather attractive) Sephiroth. I meekly and slowly stepped my way over to him. He was by himself, amusedly watching everyone.

“Um…” I trailed, unsure of what to say. My heart fluttered nervously. “Hi.”

“It’s my turn, then?” he said. His low voice was doing… pleasantly _unpleasant_ things to me. I nodded shyly. “Go ahead.”

_Where do I touch?_

_...Let’s not take that train of thought._

I hesitantly poked his arm. Surprisingly, there wasn’t much pain on his side. I stared at him in confusion. Why wasn’t he as hurt as the others? I remembered seeing him fight just as hard.

“You’re Noctis’ sister, right?” he asked. I supposed he was recalling fighting Noct.

“Uh, yeah…”

He smirked. “Interesting.”

I hurried back to Noctis, who was brooding now. I nudged him with my foot as everyone began to file back up to the land above the ravine. Materia and Spiritus had returned to their towers, leaving us all with a handful of strange white creatures with magenta antennae.

“What is _that?”_ I asked.

“Do you not have moogles when you’re from?” Cecil asked. I shook my head.

_“That’s_ a moogle?”

“You literally have a shirt with one on it,” Noctis said.

“Yeah, but… Still.”

The moogles began handing out small crystals to everyone. Warrior explained that these crystals would allow us to leave behind a copy of ourselves to help the two gods in their quest for energy from battle. How convenient.

“Wait, we’re leaving already?” I said.

“I suppose so,” Cecil said. “It was nice meeting you two.”

“Same here,” Noct said. “Hope we can come back sometime.”

I nodded in happy agreement before spinning around. Heart pounding, I spotted Vayne and marched over to him. He wasn’t very far, actually. Maybe ten feet away. Noctis could keep an eye on me from where he was.

“So I… guess this is goodbye…” I said. “Or a ‘see you later’ type of ordeal…”

“Actually, I had a proposal for you,” Vayne said professionally.

“A… what?”

When my head tilted in confusion, he continued.

“Come with me,” he said. “To Ivalice. There, you wouldn’t have to deal with the ‘Astrals’ and we could truly determine what it is that has you in such a state. It would do well to both of us, I think, if you’d accompany me.”

_Oh. I see…_

“So that’s why you’re so nice to me,” I said with a sad smile. “You… just want my power.”

He was silent for a second. I waited to see if he had any protest.

“Perhaps at first,” he then said. “Our personalities fit well together, I think, and you remind me of someone, in a way.”

I thought it over. It did sound nice. I’d be in a world where the Astrals had no influence, maybe helping Vayne with whatever plan he had against his own gods. They had Lord of the Rings in Ivalice, so that was a plus. I could further this odd friendship I had with Vayne, as well, maybe even turn it into something… more…

_But…_

“I can’t,” I said, shaking my head. “I want to, kind of. It sounds fun, but… Noctis needs me. I told myself I’d help him reclaim his home. I’ve lost my own now, and I’d hate to see him lose his for good…”

“I see… A pity, really, but if that is your wish, I will honor it. Should we ever meet again, the offer shall still stand.”

He held out his hand. I stared it for a moment. Without thinking, I voiced my first intrusive thought.

“Do you ever take your gloves off?” I asked, curious. The corners of his mouth threatened to lift but he kept himself in check. I watched as he slowly extracted his hand from the white gloves, probably a last try at getting me to join him. A pang of guilt throbbed in my heart. “I wish… I had something to give you… To… remember me…”

He blinked thoughtfully. A few seconds passed. Then he reached into a hidden pocket in his coat. He held out his hand again. On the palm, was a shiny, white, ornate rook. It had been carved from marble and glistened in the light of the Dissidia world.

“Take it,” he said. I blinked once.

“Are you sure? If you carry it around with you, isn’t it important to you?”

“In a way, yes, but I’d rather you have it.”

He took my hand and turned it palm up. The chess piece was placed in my hand and he curled my fingers up to cover it.

“Thank you…” I said softly. He nodded. Noctis called my name. “Um, I guess I’ll see you later, then?”

“I would hope so. I wish you the best of luck in your adventures.”

“Same to you.”

I slowly made my way back over to Noctis. A moogle had two crystals with it. Noct already had one. The other was placed in my free hand.

“Wait, I get one, too?” I asked it. It bounced slightly, nodding. “Wow, thanks…”

A shimmer of light flashed and a copy of both me and Noct appeared, smiling at us.

“Ready?” The real Noct asked me. I nodded.

“I guess,” I said. “I’ll miss this place, though.”

“Yeah, me too.”

White particles sparkles around us, lifting us in the air. Cecil and Terra and all our other friends shouted their goodbyes. I looked down at the rook in my hand and then back up. My eyes met Vayne’s again and I waved with a smile. He bowed his head.

My hand took Noctis’ as we were transported back to Eos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made in-game chat dialogue for Reader if anyone’s interested.
> 
> Here’s the chess piece Vayne gave her:  
> https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/916-DAPFvRL._SL1500_.jpg&imgrefurl=https://www.amazon.com/Unique-Carved-Fossil-White-Marble/dp/B01K38HLIM&tbnid=OKgLNw1s_XHCgM&vet=1&docid=EFGu0PZJlPTdPM&w=1500&h=1500&hl=en&source=sh/x/im
> 
> it’s the one on the far left. If you don’t know, the rook is the castle piece.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this lil story spinoff thingy! I have all sorts of ideas for more Dissidia, so who knows what I’ll do with them in the future~  
> Farewell!


End file.
